A Gryffin To Remember
by LeikoThananoir
Summary: Snape meets a gryffin in the forest and she follows him back to Hogwarts. After being injured she is allowed to stay in the school. But why is the Dark Lord interested in the newcomer? And will she regain her former power before it’s too late? FINISHED
1. Tail of Our Meeting

Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction of any sort i've ever written. I'm told my style is addictive, so if you choose to read be warned that you might find yourself begging for more.  
And I welcome commentary, positive or negative, just so long as the reviewer is polite.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave (who shall appear later on).

Summary: Snape meets a gryffin in the Forbidden Forest and she follows him back to Hogwarts. After being injured she is allowed to stay in the school. But why is the Dark Lord interested in the newcomer? And will she regain her former power before it's too late?

**A Gryffin to Remember**

Section 1: Tail of Our Meeting

Professor Snape strode quickly through the Forbidden Forest, his black robes fluttering behind him. It had been a less than wonderful day and he was in a very foul mood. You'd think that after years of his careful instruction the students would be able to mix their potions without catastrophe striking. Why was he cursed with such incompetence? Through all his years of teaching, there had always been that one student whose very purpose in life, it seemed, was to make him miserable.

He thought back to the class in question. It had been another tiring lesson with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. That dimwit Longbottom had, as usual, added the wrong ingredient and caused the caldron in front of him to explode in a bright flourish of colored smoke. It had taken hours to turn the students back to their original state after the smoke stained them purple.

Snape was so focused on his own thoughts that he did not notice the peculiar object which blocked his path. He stepped squarely on what he'd thought to be nothing more than a log when the thing moved. He lost his footing and fell as a loud, shrill roar sounded. Landing hard on his back, Snape reached for his wand as he tried to see what creature had made that noise.

He was still fumbling in the folds of his robe when his eyes found the source of the shriek. Two glowing green orbs looked down on him from a good fifteen feet above. The eyes were set in an avian head, which had long eartufts, and short, curling red horns. The feathers were black, but the throat and belly of the creature were a dusty gray. The pale yellow beak was jagged at the edges and Snape could just make out the long, slender fangs that lined it. He looked at the body of the great beast and saw that its wings were folded tight against its body, the red tips contrasting sharply with the black feathers. The dark red rear seemed to be leonine in structure, though the grey feet were obviously draconic. The tip of the long, swishing tail possessed a black tuft of fur which ran along the underside for half its length.

A scratching sound attracted his attention to the ground beside him. The gryffin, for that was the only creature he knew that could possibly match the beast before him, was scraping her talons through the leaves on the forest floor. The tips were razor sharp, and the black claws were attached to four pale yellow digits, three in front and one to the rear. Snape froze as the creature hissed, its beak now only a few feet from his face.

"Watch your step, human. Might wake something up. And I'm not very nice when my napping is interrupted."

Snape blinked in surprise. This creature could speak his language! He'd heard of gryffins being used to guard treasure, but never of one speaking so clearly. The beast was apparently waiting for some sort of reply, for its eyes held a questioning look. Snape gathered his thoughts and spoke, though he had to admit his explanation was rather incredulous.

"I didn't see you."

The gryffin snorted in disbelief.

"I'm fifteen feet tall, you're less than half that, and you didn't see me?! You step on my tail, wake me up, and expect me to believe that lame excuse? I should eat you just for your stupidity."

Snape did not like anyone, especially a beast, talking to him in that insulting manner. Anger overpowering common sense, he shouted at the creature.

"It may be pitiful but it's what happened! This has not been a good day and I've more important things to be concerned with than an idiot gryffin who decides to sleep on a well-worn path in the forest! Now either eat me or fly back to wherever you came from."

The gryffin blinked. She'd never known a human to be so aggressive towards her, especially when she was threatening their life. This strange man might be worth further study. She lowered her beak to within an inch of his body and sniffed deeply.

"Wizard? I smell magic in you..."

Again the creature had managed to surprise Snape. He'd fully expected to be ripped to tiny pieces by the beast, but instead it was sniffing at him.

"Yes, I'm a wizard. Do I take it you are not going to eat me after all?"

If a gryffin could look sly this one certainly did. It seemed she was smiling at him.

"No, I won't eat you. You're too stringy."

"Will you allow me to stand then? I don't particularly enjoy laying in the dirt with a giant gryffin peering down at me."

"Of course. I never meant to make you feel trapped."

Somehow Snape sincerely doubted that. This creature had intended for him to run screaming or beg for his life. He could tell the gryffin was both annoyed that he did not act as it'd expected, and intrigued with his boldness. He stood after the beast had backed off a few paces and brushed the leaves from his robes.

"Do you have a name, wizard? I'd like to know what to call you."

"Snape. Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts."

"You're a teacher then? Noble profession. I assume you teach magic in some form, being a wizard and all."

"Potions."

Snape looked up at the gryffin and met the gaze of the green eyes.

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm called Leiko. Though some would call me stupid for hanging about with a human. Your kind tend to kill us, more often than not."

"I doubt I'll be killing any gryffins. Unless they attack first."

The two regarded one another for a moment. They nodded to each other, having reached an understanding. The gryffin, who Snape had by this time realized was female, opened her beak to yawn, the purple tongue curling slightly. She then stretched the whole of her body and turned to the wizard.

"You said you were from a place called Hogwarts? I assume that's the school. Wouldn't mind seeing it, as I'm in the area. Lead on, dear professor, or I shall make you very uncomfortable."

The gryffin seemed to grin through her fang-lined beak and the green eyes twinkled. Snape knew she was joking, but at the same time this was an order. He could not refuse, not now when she had the advantage. Those eyes would see him reach for his wand and she'd strike before he had time to grasp it. Deciding it would be better to go along with her, Snape turned and began walking towards the school.

"Very well. This way."


	2. Gryffin No More

Author's Note: You will notice I do not use "chapters" exactly...I call them sections. And so here is section two for the enjoyment (or horror) of the readers.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Summary: Snape meets a gryffin in the Forbidden Forest and she follows him back to Hogwarts. After being injured she is allowed to stay in the school. But why is the Dark Lord interested in the newcomer? And will she regain her former power before it's too late?

Section 2: Gryffin No More

Leiko followed Snape through the Forbidden Forest, always watching the man for any threatening movement. She knew he didn't yet trust her and honestly couldn't blame him. Even among her own kind a fifteen-foot draconic gryffin was something to be wary of. She admired the human for his nerve and control in facing her. Most humans would either have screamed in terror or tried to run. This one had challenged her, and she liked that. The strong of will were much more fun to be around than those filled with fear.

"We should be near the edge of the forest. I take no responsibility for you, so if someone hexes you don't go blaming me. It'll be your own fault for insisting I show you the school."

By now the distrust in Snape's voice had lessened. He and the gryffin had been conversing during their walk and it seemed the more she talked, the more Snape felt he could trust her. Perhaps she was just a silver-tongued monster, but somehow he didn't believe that. She seemed to radiate power, which made him think that something so strong had little need of deceit to get what she wanted. Most wizards would undoubtedly call this foolish, but he was not most wizards.

"I can see some children playing on the grass. Students, I'd think, and a few even seem to be studying. They've got books out."

"You can see them at this distance? We haven't even cleared the trees yet."

"Yes, I can see them. Eyes of an eagle, you know. Come on, Snape, pick up the pace. I'm tired of walking through these trees."

Snape watched his large companion squeeze between two giant trunks. It was amazing she could find room to stand amongst the close-growing trees, let alone walk. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to move at a slightly faster rate.

They emerged from the forest and the gryffin paused, her eyes revealing the wonder she felt. The school, Hogwarts, was an impressive castle of ancient origins. The entire place smelled of strong magic, which temporarily robbed her of her of conscious thought.

"Leiko? Are you coming any further or have you decided that students are too frightening to deal with?"

That snapped her out of it. She rumbled in a half-growl at Snape, then followed him towards the castle. They had not gone far when a student spotted them. Thinking the potions master was about to be attacked by a monster, the youth yelled to those around him for help. Leiko heard the children's cries and turned her head just in time to spot a blond boy point his wand at her. She saw a flash, then screamed as pain ripped through her body. She felt the power within herself react, coming to the surface in a purple glow. As the glow enveloped her she passed out into unconsciousness.

"Malfoy!"

Snape was furious. He'd just seen a member of his own house attack his new acquaintance. When the curse hit, she'd screamed and passed out. He'd watched in shock as her body became surrounded by a purple fog, which seemed to warp her into a much smaller form. He ran to her side, cursing Malfoy's stupidity and trying to decide what to do first, punish Malfoy or tend the gryffin, assuming she was still alive.

"Ughhnn..."

The pile of feathers groaned and moved slightly. What had once been a towering gryffin was now a charred heap of burnt feathers. Snape cautiously brushed the burnt matter from the moving body beneath. He took one look at what the gryffin had become gasped in surprise. She was human! And a nude one at that. He quickly removed his outer robe and lay it over the female figure.

"You! Go get Pomfrey. Now!"

Snape pointed to a random student and snarled his orders. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly to the gryffin's predicament, but he did realize that she needed medical attention. He observed that her breathing was normal, if shallow, and that there didn't seem to be any obvious injuries to her body. Strange. He was positive Malfoy's curse had been meant to kill. Perhaps he'd transfigured her instead. But no, that made even less sense. No wizard, even a student, would try transfiguring a gryffin if they thought it was attacking. Snape decided that the answers to his questions lay in the glowing purple fog that had surrounded her after the attack. He'd have to wait 'till she awoke to ask what that fog was, and how it was connected with her suddenly becoming human.

"Get out of the way! Go on, all of you back into the school. Now, what is going here?"

Snape looked up to see Madam Pomfrey staring in slight disbelief at the sight of himself kneeling over an unconscious woman. He quickly stood and backed off a few steps.

"She's a gryffin, originally. Malfoy hit her with a curse and she turned into this."

Pomfrey gave Snape a long look, not sure if he was serious about the woman having been a gryffin. She'd never heard of such a thing. If the beast was hit by a curse, it didn't explain why it would turn into a woman.

"Alright Severus, let's get her inside. You can go into more detail while I tend to her injuries."

Snape followed Pomfrey and the former gryffin into the hospital wing, wondering what had happened and how much of their meeting to reveal.


	3. Fury and Flightlessness

Author's Note: And we continue with the tale. I do hope it's worth the time to read it.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 3: Fury and Flightlessness

Her eyelids felt heavy, but she just had to open them. She had to see where she was and why she couldn't feel her wings. Voices reached her ears. Strange voices. Wait, she knew that one. The wizard from the woods was there, talking to the others. She listened to them for a while before trying to open her eyes again.

"And then she turned into that. I still haven't decided what to do to Malfoy. He undoubtedly was under the impression she was dangerous, but..."

"Alright Severus, I think I shall deal with Mr. Malfoy myself. That curse he used was not something one of his age should know. But, as you said, he thought he was defending his Head of House. Now, what shall we do with your friend when she awakens? She can't stay in the infirmary."

"First she must awaken, Albus, and I just finished giving her a sleeping draught. I don't expect her to wake up for a good eight hours yet. And when she does I don't want anyone bothering her. She's had quite a nasty experience and gryffin or not I won't have anyone bothering my patients."

"Will you three knock it off? You could wake the dead with all that chattering."

The three wizards turned in amazement as the strange woman sat up in her bed. How could she be awake so soon? Snape quickly walked over to the side of her bed, Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She shook her head, sending her long dark hair flying about her face. A pair of green eyes looked up and met his.

"Vaguely. I remember a flash, then pain, and nothing 'till I heard the three of you talking just now. I assume this Malfoy is responsible for what happened?"

Snape nodded as Pomfrey began to examine the woman. A strange look crossed Leiko's face as she suddenly noticed how much larger everything seemed. She looked down at herself and shrieked.

"I'm human! How in the hell did...wait. I heard you talking about a curse. Did that kid KILL me?!"

The three wizards just stared at her with blank looks on their faces. How could Malfoy have killed her? She was alive and talking to them wasn't she?

"Well?!"

Noticing the confused looks on their faces the gryffin took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone.

"When my body is mortally injured, the power within revives me. It's happened before that someone killed me and I came back in another form. So it chose human this time...well, perhaps that's so bad. At least I don't have hooves again."

Again, the wizards were giving her stares of amazement. If humans with so much knowledge of the magical world were left speechless at her reincarnation abilities, then it was just as well she'd not been amongst the completely ignorant. Although a regular human would have just screamed and run away, so she'd not have had to reveal her secrets.

"Is anyone going to say something, or have you all gone mute? And someone get me some proper clothing. That is, unless you want a nude woman parading about your school."

Snape was the first to recover. He looked over at Dumbledore and saw that the Headmaster was shocked and amused by the aggravated gryffin. Former gryffin...she was human now. Dumbledore stepped a little closer to her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course, dear lady, I'll have someone bring you suitable attire. You caught us off guard with your sudden awakening and I'm afraid we've been rather rude to you. Professor Snape informs me that you were curious to see the school. When Madam Pomfrey releases you from her care, I would be honored to give you a tour."

"Thank you. It's a relief to see that at least one person in this place has manors."

The green eyes shot a glance at Snape, who had slowly been backing towards the door.

"I think I will rest now, as I get the feeling this woman will be hovering over me 'till I'm asleep again. Oh, and unless you had something in mind for the student who killed me, could I have a say in his punishment? I might not have talons anymore, but there's still a trick or two up my sleeve. Not that I have sleeves."

She smirked at her own wit, unaware that the three wizards were exchanging pensive looks. Let a gryffin-turned-human punish a student? It was unthinkable. Although, perhaps letting her take part would not be entirely bad. Young Mr. Malfoy must be taught a lesson, and having to face the target of his curse just might drive the point home.

Leiko leaned back on her pillow as all but the Pomfrey woman exited the infirmary. She had tried not to let her outrage show, but something told her Snape wasn't completely convinced that she was fine with being human. That man was very observant. She'd have to watch him in the future. But the Headmaster seemed convinced. And to be honest, she wasn't entirely upset with the form she'd been given. A beautiful human woman could probably get farther with these people than a fifteen-foot gryffin.

Leiko closed her eyes and drank the horrid liquid Pomfrey gave her. It was supposed to make her sleep, but she knew it wouldn't work. Magical sleeping charms never did on her. Well, not for long. Still, her eyelids were heavy again and within minutes she was dreaming about a certain dark-haired wizard.


	4. Rumors Abound

Author's Note: Zero reviews as of this moment, but i'm happy and chipper due to the fact the gryphons seem to like it. Though I do wonder if anyone else is reading.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 4: Rumors Abound

Dumbledore paced in his office, not certain what to do about the newcomer. He trusted Snape's judgment and, after talking with her for only a few moments, was sure the gryffin was not a danger to the school. Still, something told him to be wary of her. She was too calm about being attacked, and a malicious gleam had filled her eyes when she'd asked that Malfoy be turned over to her for punishment.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes...Hagrid. You heard about our most recent guest? Good. I asked you here because I want to know what you can tell me about gryffins."

"Gryffins. Well, now...they're related to hippogryphs. In fact they've been around longer than hippogryphs. Have a liking for gold and other such things. Use it to line their nests, they do. Or so I've heard. Never actually seen one up close before. I was real excited when I heard one had come to Hogwarts, especially when they said it could talk. Never heard of a talking gryffin before. But I suppose there are stranger things out there..."

"Hagrid..."

"Right. Gryffins. Well, I've heard tell of wizards using them to guard treasure, though not so much in recent times. Seems they get a bit too attached to what they're supposed to be guarding and won't let even the owner near it. Sad, that. Poor beasts get killed for doing as they were taught when that happens."

The burly man sighed in sorrow at the thought of so noble a beast being killed. He loved magical creatures and it pained him to know that so many were put to death simply due to misunderstandings that could have been prevented. Dumbledore knew this and allowed him a moment of silence before speaking.

"Is that all you know about them? I confess my knowledge of the creatures is rather limited, never having reason to concern myself with them. But there seems to be something different about this Leiko, something that separates her from the rest of her kind."

"I heard she got turned into a human. Poor thing. That Malfoy should be expelled for attacking a harmless little gryffin like that, what with her not provoking him or anything. Have you decided what to do about him yet, Professor?"

The Headmaster shook his head. He couldn't expel Draco Malfoy, and really had no wish to do so. The boy was better kept in plain sight instead of off somewhere with his father, getting involved in who knew what sort of trouble. No, the punishment would have to be severe enough to convey the seriousness of his actions, yet not so bad as to incur the wrath of his father. Lucius Malfoy was a powerful man, and loyal to Voldemort as well. Dumbledore would have to tread carefully.

"It has not yet been decided. Mr. Malfoy will be punished, but I see no reason to expel him. He was, as I understand it, merely protecting his Head of House. He could not have known that the gryffin was a friend."

"Still...that curse he used was forbidden for students. Surely that in itself is enough to kick him out of the school?"

"I'm afraid not, in this case, Hagrid. But rest assured that he will be dealt with accordingly. In the meantime I have a mission for you..."

Dumbledore went on to explain what he wanted Hagrid to do. It was a long meeting, and no further mention of Malfoy or the gryffin was made. Hagrid left the Headmaster's office well after midnight to prepare for his journey. Dumbledore found that Professor Snape was waiting to see him and, sighing with fatigue, called the younger man into his office.

"What is on your mind, Severus? It's not like you wait for hours outside my door. I must assume that the reason for this visit is important."

"Yes, it is. Or, rather, it's important to me. I need to talk to you about the gryffin...er...woman. She keeps waking up and demanding to be shown to a proper room. Pomfrey is trying to keep her sedated, but the sleeping potions don't have much effect. And another thing, have you heard what the students are saying about our guest? I've overheard many versions of Malfoy's escapade, none of which are true and most of which aren't even remotely close to what happened. I don't want rumors ruining Leiko's reputation before she's even out of the infirmary."

Dumbledore regarded his potion's professor with a long look. The man was showing concern for another being, and a beast at that. The gryffin must have great powers of persuasion to send the Potions Master into such unusual behavior. Perhaps it would be good for him to care about something other than those jars of ingredients for a while. The Headmaster made a mental note to talk with the woman alone when he got the chance. In the meantime, perhaps he should have her moved into a more suitable room.

"Alright, Severus. Calm down. I think it is wise to give the gryffin her own room. I don't think that one can be contained for long in one place if she doesn't wish it. And about the students, let them talk. When Leiko is fully recovered from her ordeal I'll speak with the student body about our guest. I don't think it will take long for her to heal. She seemed well enough this afternoon."

"I'll get a room ready. She has already asked to be near me, so I'll have her put into a room in the dungeons."

"It seems she likes your company, Severus. Take advantage of that and see if you can find out what brought her to the Forbidden Forest. I noticed earlier that she seems to have an American accent. I was unaware that gryffins had migrated to that continent. Find out if there are more where she came from. They could be potential allies."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

Snape turned and left the room with a swirl of his black cloak. He was both relieved and annoyed that the female was being moved into a room near his own. It wouldn't be hard to get her to talk about her life, but getting specific details from her was a problem. In the forest she had spoken of the places she'd been and things she'd seen, but never gave any names. Strange. He hadn't noticed at the time how vague she was actually being. Perhaps that was a common trait among her kind, or maybe she really did posses a silver tongue. At any rate, we was going to have to get to know her much better than he already did to get the information Dumbledore wanted. And, to be honest, he wasn't all that annoyed at having to associate with the beautiful stranger.


	5. The Newest Professor

Author's Note: The story continues, and things shall start to get more interesting as the sections progress.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 5: The Newest Professor

Leiko stood back and scrutinized her room. She'd just spent several hours arranging everything as she wanted and was giving it one last look. It wasn't bad. She'd moved the furniture around to suit her tastes, leaving a large open area in the center of the room. The house elves who'd been assigned to help her had left to help prepare the evening meal, so even if there was a last-minute change she wanted to make, it would have to wait.

A knock at the door brought her out of her musings. She noticed that her stomach was growling and realized that she'd not had a proper meal in the two days she'd been at Hogwarts. The Pomfrey woman had only just allowed her to leave the infirmary, and she'd been busy with the room since her release.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and she recognized the Headmaster's aging form.

"Good evening, Leiko. I wanted to have a word with you before dinner. I see you've wasted no time in redecorating your room."

"Care for a seat, Dumbledore?"

The two moved to sit in the chairs by the fireplace. After arranging themselves on the seats, Dumbledore continued.

"Severus tells me you have known many creatures over the years. That sort of first-hand knowledge is valuable in Hogwarts..."

"Get to the point, Professor. I don't like chit chat."

"Our Care for Magical Creatures professor has been called away on urgent business, and I'm afraid we do not have a qualified replacement on staff. I was wondering if you would consider filling in for Hagrid while he's away."

"Me? Teach your kind? I don't know anything about teaching wizards."

"I realize this is not something you are used to, but you do have a unique perspective where magical beasts are concerned. All you need to do is tell the students about the creatures you've known and give them advice on how to interact with them."

Leiko considered the Headmasters proposal carefully. It was true that she knew a lot more about beasts than any wizard. And even as a human she could intimidate people, which was something she thought she'd need with the students if that Malfoy brat was any example.

"As a professor I'd have authority over all the students, correct?"

"Yes, though I'd prefer you take up any disciplinary problems with the individuals Head of House."

The gryffin considered that. Snape was Head of Slytherin, and she'd learned that Malfoy was in that house. She could handle Snape.

"Very well. I accept your offer, Headmaster. But I want it understood that should my true form be restored, I'll leave regardless of if this other professor has returned."

"I'm pleased to hear that, though if all goes well Hagrid should return soon. Now, Madam Pomfrey tells me you haven't eaten a proper meal since arriving here. If you would accompany me to the Great Hall, I'll announce your decision to the staff and introduce you to the students."

Dumbledore stood and held out a hand for the woman. She took it and walked with him to the Great Hall, where most of the students were already seated at their respective tables. The Headmaster motioned for her to take the seat beside him at the head table. Leiko noticed with some pleasure that Snape was sitting on her other side. It occurred to her that Dumbledore was much more cunning than she'd given him credit for. He'd been manipulating her all along and she'd not even realized it. She envied his skill.

The Headmaster stood as the last of the students entered the Great Hall and took their seats. Leiko knew he'd already informed the professors of her new position, and now she watched the faces of the children as Dumbledore spoke.

"If I may have your attention..."

The room became suddenly silent as hundreds of pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"As you have undoubtedly heard two days ago a gryffin arrived at Hogwarts. Due to an unfortunate incident she has been transformed into a human. As our professor for the care of magical creatures has been called away on business, I have asked our guest to take over his classes. Students, I introduce to you the newest member of our staff, Professor Leiko."

Dumbledore motioned for her to stand as the students murmured in surprise and disbelief. Leiko saw the look on the Malfoy boy's face, and smiled. He did not look happy. She stood and said a few words to the students. The typical "I'm happy to be here" speech she'd heard others give throughout her long life. Once she had again seated herself food appeared on the tables and, not having eaten any real food for several days, she grabbed a whole plate of chicken legs and began to rip flesh from bone.

It was several minutes before she noticed the silence of the Great Hall. Glancing up from her meal, she realized that everyone had stopped eating and was staring her in amazement. Looking at the plates of the others and then at the pile of meat in front of her she knew why they were staring. She was eating as a gryffin, not a human. Blushing slightly, she picked up a fork and tried to eat as the others were.

"Wonderful first impression. I'm sure your students will careful about sneaking food into class after that."

She turned to see Snape regarding her with an amused look. Hissing, she stuffed a forkful of chicken into her mouth. For the rest of the meal she was careful to eat like a human, all the while wondering what her students would be like once she got them alone in a classroom.


	6. Birds and Beasts

Author's Note: To Romulan Empress, yes this is my first story here, first fanfiction I've ever written. As such I'm interested to know what others think of it. Rave's opinion is slightly biased (understandably).

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 6: Birds and Beasts

Draco Malfoy was shocked when he heard that Dumbledore was actually letting a monster teach at Hogwarts. He thought he'd killed that thing with his well-timed curse. He had been disappointed to learn that it had lived, and now that it was a professor he had no doubt the thing would find a way to get back at him. The Headmaster had been lenient in punishing him, and the boy had decided that perhaps Dumbledore wasn't such a fool after all. But giving a teaching position to a beast that had only been at Hogwarts a few days? This was beyond foolish. It was downright suicidal.

Draco sent a message to his father via owl explaining what was happening at the school. He knew that many students would be owling home to inform their parents of the night's announcement. He made sure to mention that the beast was a blood-thirsty killer with a grudge against him, and that it would try to find a way to kill him during class if it wasn't destroyed immediately. Draco was sure that would be more than enough to get his father to act. Lucius Malfoy might be a cold man, but he was protective of his heir and had a lot of influence in the wizarding world. Draco went to sleep that night dreaming of how sweet it would be when the authorities came to rid Hogwarts of Dumbledore and that monster.

Morning came, and the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin gathered in front of Hagrid's hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class with the new professor. Everyone was whispering about how she was a gryffin, how Malfoy had somehow turned her into a human, and how the Headmaster must have some ulterior motive for putting her in charge of their class. The clearing of a throat and a low growl drew their attention to a pale woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a robe that did not quite fit, and her thin form moved with a feline grace.

"You will address me as Professor Leiko or professor. Undoubtedly you've heard all manner of misinformation concerning me and my reasons for being here. I won't bother to correct any of it. All you need to know is that this is now my class, and I will not tolerate idle chatter. Is this understood?"

The students nodded. Harry Potter, who was standing beside his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, stared in disbelief at the new professor. She sounded just like Snape! Her whole manner reminded him of the Potions Master. Everything from the superior look in her eye to the sneer on her lips gave the impression that a female version of Snape was standing before them. Harry wondered if the woman also shared Snape's hatred of him. The very thought of two professors giving him a hard time caused the boy to groan.

"You there...aren't you feeling well? Or are you anticipating a difficult time in my class?"

Harry just stared at her, wondering if gryffins could read minds. She stared back. Leiko was wondering why the boy seemed to loath being there. He'd been fine 'till she'd delivered her opening speech. Harry just stood there staring at her, at a total loss for words.

"What's your name, then? Or is 'hey you' acceptable for getting your attention?"

Harry's eyes went wide, as did those of most of the students there. This professor didn't know who Harry Potter was? His scar was quite visible at the moment. You'd have to be blind to miss it, and everyone in the wizarding world knew about The Boy Who Lived and his famous scar.

"H-Harry...my name is Harry Potter, professor."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Do try not to groan again until after I've at least given some homework. Now, on with today's lesson."

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. Professor Leiko didn't seem to have heard about him. It was strange to be just another anonymous student. He liked it, knowing she wouldn't give him preferential treatment or make his life miserable. He hoped she wouldn't find out that he was famous, or what he was famous for. For once in his life, he'd come across someone who knew nothing of his past. He looked forward to the class, and wondered what exciting things the gryffin could teach them about magical beasts.


	7. Aggressive Pursuits

Author's Note: And in this section things get...interesting.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 7: Aggressive Pursuits

Snape looked up as someone entered his classroom. He was in the middle of teaching a group of first years who couldn't seem to get even the simplest potion right, and his patience was wearing thin. He'd been about to admonish whoever had disturbed his class when he realized who it was. Instructing the students to look in their books and read about the importance of potions, he motioned for the newest professor to join him in his office.

"They seem to be under control, Snape. In fact, I'd say they're terrified. No wonder you didn't run from me in the forest. You're able to tame small children, a gryffin is surely nothing to be afraid of after that."

"I hardly consider that amusing. Is there a reason you stopped by or have your own students become too much for you?"

Leiko gave the Potion's Master a scornful look. She wasn't there to talk about students.

"Actually I found the class to be very well behaved. The Malfoy brat tried to undermine my authority, but I think I put him in his place. Oh, don't give me that look. I didn't hurt the boy, merely embarrassed him a little. I'm amazed at how little he knows of the non-human community. But I didn't want to see you about anything school related. I want your help with decorating my room."

"What?! You interrupt my class for that?"

"Meet me in my assigned chamber after your last class. I'll need a magic user to finish my decorating, and I do have a few things to talk to you about that can wait 'till then. Now, I'll leave you to your class...such as it is."

They both turned as Snape noticed a strange smelling smoke seeping into the room. He quickly rushed to the door and into the classroom to find that one of the students had managed to set his neighbor's robes on fire. Leiko chuckled and left the room, her eyes flashing with amusement. Snape put out the flames and sent the child to the hospital wing for burn treatment. The professor thought about Leiko's invitation. Again, she'd made it seem optional, but he knew that she'd track him down and drag him to her chambers if he dared not show at the appointed time. She was almost as bad as Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy strode through the halls of Hogwarts with an annoyed expression on his face. He'd come to see if the claims his son made were justified. Much as he hated Dumbledore, he had to admit the man was no fool. No headmaster would put an animal in charge of a class. Although there had been that one professor who turned out to be a werewolf. But that had been slightly different. Draco had written of a gryffin, not a cursed human, and that was even more an outrage than allowing a werewolf to teach.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, blondie."

Lucius caught himself from falling after running into one of the most startlingly beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes one. She was shorter than he, but didn't seem to realize it. Her glaring green eyes met his and the intensity of them almost made him look away. She had spirit, she did, and power. Lucius almost forgot to be annoyed at her impudence. He was about to admonish her, but then thought better of it and chose to turn on the Malfoy charm.

"I do apologize, madam. My thoughts were on other things and I was unaware of your approach. I trust you are not injured, Miss...?"

"Leiko. Or, rather, Professor Leiko. And you are?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Professor, you say? My son wrote me of a new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Would you be her by any chance?"

"Yes. I'm temporary as the original instructor is away. I assume your son would be Draco?"

By the way the woman sneered Draco's name, Lucius could tell that his heir was right about the new professor not liking him. But, contrary to the letter he'd received, this woman was not a gryffin. Had Draco dared to insult him by sending false allegations? Lucius would have to have a chat with that boy in private.

"Forgive me for asking, but my son wrote to say that the new professor was a gryffin..."

"And that I am, Lucius. Your son is the reason I'm currently human. Don't be so shocked...I'm perfectly civilized no matter what my form, and as a human I am less than dangerous, especially to those who manipulate magic at will. I have no such ability, you see, and so even the students are more capable of wreaking havoc than I am."

Lucius couldn't help but smile at her use of his first name. So Draco had told the truth, if an exaggerated version of it. This woman was indeed a gryffin, as his son had claimed, but was unable to use magic. Still, he could feel power radiating from her. This was indeed interesting news, and he had a special someone in mind who would like to know about the powerful but powerless creature teaching at Hogwarts.

"Although I should greatly enjoy speaking with you further, I have an appointment to see the Headmaster. Good day to you, madam."

Lucius gave a slight bow and continued towards Dumbledore's office. Leiko merely gave a curt nod and wondered if the man used a spell to make himself that charming. If she'd been human she would have melted. As it was, she had not been completely immune to the charismatic stranger. She hurried down the hallway, thinking about how she'd have Snape help her finish decorating her room.

After the final class of the day ended Snape considered locking himself in his office. He was in no mood to see anyone, let alone help decorate a room. In fact, he'd rather blow one up. The students got worse with every passing year, and today he'd had not one but three disasters in his final class. He just wanted to be alone.

But he couldn't lock himself away from the world. Leiko was expecting him and she was the type who'd break down his door if he dared not show. At least she was easier to be with than the rest of the Hogwarts staff. She didn't care about why he was ill-tempered and wasn't the sort to prattle on for hours about nothing in particular. When she spoke she actually said something, and she always meant what she said. Snape much preferred her to, say, that Trelawney woman who kept predicting everyone's death.

Snape knocked on the heavy wooden door as Leiko finished changing out of her teaching robes. She'd had the house elves bring some clothing that was more to her liking. She wasn't fond of the wizarding robes, so she'd been very pleased to find the bundle of tight-fitting pants and tops on her bed. There was even a pair of knee-high boots waiting for her, just like the ones she'd told one of the elves about. Those creatures certainly earned their keep.

She'd wasted no time in changing into a pair of dark gray pants and a black tank top. She decided to go barefoot, as she'd been wearing such uncomfortable shoes for several days. It was a relief to be in decent clothes for a change. She'd never worn clothing as a gryffin, and now that she was human she wished to wear as little as was decently possible.

Snape knocked a second time as the woman opened the door. Instead of entering right away, he stared at her for several minutes. She was hardly wearing a thing! What little clothing she did wear was so skin-tight he was sure she must have painted the outfit on. Finally, Leiko grabbed his arm and pulled the still shocked Snape into her room.

"About time you got here. I was toying with the idea of hunting you down."

"I'm rather glad you didn't. You can't run around the school dressed like that. It's not decent."

"My body is covered and that should be enough for you. If I had my way, I'd not be wearing anything at all. But then, I'd also still have feathers and fur to cover me so it wouldn't matter. Now, grab that wand of yours and join me by the bed."

Snape was soon conjuring up the decorative items Leiko asked for. He noticed that she was partial to purple and black, and to gold as well. The gold made sense. She herself had informed him that gryffins had a weakness for the precious metal. By the time they finished, the room glittered with golden ornamentation and was draped in purple and black. It actually looked very good, Snape admitted, and fit the gryffin's personality perfectly.

The Potion's Master turned to leave but a strong shove sent him crashing onto the bed. He rolled over in time to see Leiko pounce on top of him, pinning his arms with a strength greater than one of her size should possess. He tried to push her off but she hissed and dug her long fingernails into his flesh.

"We're not quit finished, Snape. There's still something you can do for me..."

Leiko kissed the professor's neck, noticing with some pleasure that he didn't seem to know what to do. Suddenly Snape shifted and managed to roll his assailant onto her back. Leiko fully expected him to make a run for it. Instead, the Potion's Master gave one of his trademark sneers, and kissed her on the lips.


	8. The Gryffin and the Serpent Lord

Author's Note: And here we have the plot showing through.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 8: The Gryffin and the Serpent Lord

Harry sat with his friends at the Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall. They were joking about and teasing one another over some of the silliest things. He wasn't really taking part in the conversation, just listening. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about _her_.

"Hey, Harry. What do think?"

The boy snapped back to the present and blinked. Ron had asked him a question.

"Think? About what?"

"Haven't you been listening? About the new professor, of course. Personally I think she's a little nutty. I mean, who ever heard of a talking dragon? She's got to be kidding us with that one."

"I thought she was pretty good. At least nothing tried to bite, burn, maim, or kill us."

Everyone agreed with Hermione that the lack of mortal danger was certainly a change for the better. Although they liked Hagrid, he did tend to introduce them to some rather questionable beasts.

"I liked her, though she did remind me a little of Snape. Only she's not out to humiliate anyone."

"Except Malfoy. Did you see his face when she had him go into the Forbidden Forest with her so he could show her how much he knew? It was priceless!"

Everyone laughed at that. It was true that Malfoy was getting an unusual amount of attention from their new professor. He was the reason she was human, that bit of the story had remained constant through all the retellings, and the woman seemed to be getting back at him. Even now the blond boy was looking rather unhappy as he sat at the Slytherin's table.

"I wonder if she's the same way with Snape. So far it's only Slytherins she's picked on. Do you think she has a grudge against him as well, for not punishing Malfoy for turning her human?"

"I don't think so, Ron. Here she comes now, and Snape's with her. And he looks almost happy!"

Everyone within hearing turned to look at the main doors. Sure enough, Leiko and Snape had just entered and the Potion's Master was not wearing a scowl. For the students, that was as "happy" as Snape got. Leiko, on the other hand, seemed to be very satisfied with herself. Her eyes possessed a very mischievous look, and she kept smirking at Snape. The two professors walked past the students and took their places at the head table.

"What was that all about?"

"Really, Ron, you are quite thick. Didn't you see the look she kept giving him? I'll bet you those two are going to be arriving to meals together from now on."

There was a groan from the table as that observation sank in. That beautiful woman with the most hated professor in Hogwarts? Although, most thought, she wasn't really human. Perhaps gryffin's had different taste in men. Or maybe they were just friends, or had been tormenting some students together. Maybe it wasn't what they thought. They hoped it wasn't what they thought.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Everyone turned to look at The Boy Who Lived. Harry was grimacing and had his hand over his scar. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and looked at the head table for Dumbledore. They knew what that action meant. Ron leaned closer and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Scar hurting you?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. And it's bad this time. I think I should go."

"Hold on, Harry. Look!"

All eyes looked to see what Hermione was pointing at. Leiko was sitting rigid in her chair, an expression of pain on her face. Snape was beside her looking concerned, as was Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. The whole student body had stopped eating and was watching the head table, wondering what was going on. Those near Harry wondered if there was a connection between his rubbing his scar and the new professor's strange expression. Not a soul spoke as they watched Leiko's face turn from pain to anger, her eyes glowing green as she opened her mouth in a hissing growl.

"Get out of my head..."

Snape puzzled at those words, wondering who would dare try to pry into the mind of the gryffin. No one at Hogwarts, surely. Especially not in front of the entire school. He scanned the room in search of anyone acting suspiciously. His eyes stopped on Potter, who was bent over clutching his forehead. Snape growled, wanting to hurt the boy for invading Leiko's mind and at the same time realizing that Potter hadn't the skill to do so. Snape inhaled sharply as it dawned on him that only one person could invade another's mind and also affect Potter in that manner.

"Aghk...gheht...ouoot..."

Leiko was fighting the invader with all her conscious will. She didn't like the feel of this alien presence. It was dark and menacing and dangerous. Worst of all, it was hungry for power. _Her_ power. She had to fight. Had to kick him out of her mind before he could burrow too deeply. She summoned the whole of her will to kick the invader out of her head.

"...Voldemort..."

The name came to her as she pushed against the attacker. It was his name. How had she known that? Somehow, when she challenged him, attacked him, she could see into his mind. She tried again, this time striking harder at the invader.

"...I know you...get out snake...I'll kill you if you remain..."

The students watched as their newest professor started to glow. A purple light was enveloping her, and it was growing. They watched as the light became a sort of cloud and took on the shape of a gryffin. Leiko's eyes went from green to red as the phantom gryffin opened its jagged beak and snapped at an unseen foe. The jaws closed near her head, and those nearest witnessed the forming of a dark green fog in front of her face. The purple light gryffin pulled at the green fog, which had begun to look like a snake.

"Severus, don't touch her. There's nothing we can do and you'll only break her concentration."

Snape glared at the Headmaster but did as he said. He backed off a few steps and watched as the green snake started fighting the purple gryffin. On a nearly subconscious level he was aware that the phantoms were a representation of what was happening in Leiko's mind. He allowed the fear and concern to show on his face as he watched the ongoing battle.

"You won't win, Tom. I know you now...know your taste. You can't cage me and you won't have what's mine. Now...Get...Out!"

Snape's eyes widened in amazement as the purple gryffin reacted to Leiko's words. The thing tore at the ethereal serpent with beak and talon, shredding the shape and dissipating the green mist. The purple light then descended upon Harry Potter, hissing at the boy who now lay in agony upon the stone floor. Surrounding the boy in a golden glow the gryffin phantom reached into his skull and pulled out a wisp of green, which is quickly destroyed. Potter stopped whimpering and lay still. The gryffin of light returned to Leiko's body and disappeared within her. The woman, who was by this time standing, collapsed into Snape's arms.


	9. Dumbstruck

Author's Note: And the tale continues. I'm not lucid enough to formulate coherent thought, so I'll leave it that.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 9: Dumbstruck

"Take her to the infirmary, Severus. I'll see to the boy."

Snape didn't have to be told twice. He obeyed Dumbledore and carried the unconscious female out of the Great Hall, his face revealing how much concern he felt for her. The students, who hadn't missed a thing since Hermione first pointed at the head table, turned their attention to Dumbledore. The Headmaster rushed to the side of an unconscious Harry Potter and levitated the boy out of the room, with Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

Neville Longbottom's worried voice snapped the students out of their shocked silence. Hermione and Ron were still too stunned to speak, but everyone else seemed to be talking at once.

"It was You-Know-Who...I heard her say his name."

"Why did Harry pass out, though? Professor Leiko was the one being attacked."

"I guess. I mean, they aren't dead. Wouldn't Dumbledore make an announcement or something?"

"That glowing purple gryffin thing was incredible! Did you see it tear into that snake cloud?!"

"Does this mean class is canceled tomorrow? I like having a Care of Magical Creatures class where nothing's trying to eat me."

"Why was Snape all upset about the whole thing? That's the first time I've seen him show emotion other than loathing."

"I wish I knew if they were going to be alright."

"What I want to know is why Harry and the new professor both suffered from the attack. I mean, it didn't look like the snake thing was after Harry, so why did he curl up in pain?"

"QUIET!"

The whole student body covered their ears as the magically amplified voice of Professor McGonagall echoed through the Great Hall.

"Thank you. Now I'm sure everyone has questions regarding what just happened, but for now you should all go directly to your house dormitories. The prefects will escort you and I shall be sure to pass on news of Harry Potter and Professor Leiko as soon as anything is known."

The students stood reluctantly and filed out through the huge doorway. They were far too excited to sleep, but everyone knew that look on McGonagall's face. She was serious and would more than likely give any student who disobeyed a month of detentions. At least she'd promised to tell them of Harry's and Leiko's condition.

"Hey Ron...do you realize what just happened?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what just happened, Hermione."

"Seriously, Ron. I think Voldemort was using his link with Harry to reach Leiko. That's why his scar started hurting just before the attack."

"Don't say his name! Everyone's jumpy enough already without you saying _his_ name."

"Oh, grow up Ron. A name can't hurt you."

"No, but the owner sure can."

"Idiot."

"Know-it-all."

The two friends parted company as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to their respective sleeping chambers.


	10. But Why Me?

Author's Note: A nice long section to thrill the readers. Assuming I have any aside from my loyal two. I'll state again that commentary is welcome, so long as the words are polite. I can't improve my skills if I don't know what readers find wrong, now can I?

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 10: But Why Me?

Leiko growled as she regained consciousness. She was instantly aware of her surroundings. It was the hospital wing again. Why did she keep ending up in there? Her memory flashed and she hissed at the realization that someone had dared to enter her mind. She remembered only the emotions, the feelings, of the event, not specific details. She'd have to find out if anyone knew the one who had attacked her.

A noise attracted her attention to the bed beside hers. A boy lay there, still sleeping. She knew him. Potter...that was it. Why was he there? Surely he hadn't been the one who invaded her mind. Had she hurt him somehow as she fought off the assailant?

"Good to see you awake, Leiko. We've been worried, you know."

The gryffin turned and saw Snape standing beside her. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave a doubtful look.

"We?"

"The Headmaster has been eager to question you about your attacker. You said a name, do you remember it?"

"Yes. I felt the name more than I heard it when he was in my head. Voldemort."

Snape winced. He did not especially like to hear that name. Leiko noticed this and decided not to use the name again. She might enjoy teasing the Potion's Master in the name of fun, but she had no wish cause him real discomfort.

"You know who he is. Tell me or I'll scratch your eyes out and don't think I won't. I'm rather ticked at him."

"Yes, I imagine you are. I'd rather not talk about it. Dumbledore wants to see you. I'll go tell him you're awake."

"Wait. Why is that kid in here? He seemed healthy enough when I had him in class."

Snape's expression revealed just how he felt about the sleeping boy. Leiko was amazed that a single man could posses a scowl that would frighten a dragon. Interesting.

"He passed out when you did. Dumbledore knows the details. Now if you'll excuse me I shall go tell the Headmaster that you are awake."

Leiko couldn't help but notice that Snape didn't want to talk about either her attacker or the boy. She stared at the occupant of the bed beside her, pondering why a grown man would hate a child so. She'd get to the bottom of that mystery later. Dumbledore was coming down the hall. She could hear him talking to someone.

"We still don't know why, Severus. She's the only one who might know that."

So Snape was with him. She'd half expected the wizard to go back to his dungeon.

"Greetings, Headmaster. I understand you wish to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes. I trust you remember the events of last night? Good. I suppose you are waiting to hear what I know of the attack. Very little, I'm afraid. It seems that Voldemort was able to attack you through young Mr. Potter there. The two share a link, you see, and it was through that link that the Dark Lord was able to reach you. Can you think of any reason he would be interested in you?"

"There are many reasons one might be interested in me. You may have noticed that I tend to stand out."

"True, but the individual in question is bent on conquering the world. He seeks power..."

"In that case I know exactly why he'd want me. You've both seen the purple light that dwells within me. It is that power that he would crave, I think. But how did he know of me? I haven't been here long, and have not gone outside the castle walls since my transformation."

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks. They had sensed the strength she held, but had not realized just how tempting that much raw power would be to the Dark Lord. Snape shifted uncomfortably as the Headmaster continued.

"Voldemort has many followers, and quite a few of them have children attending Hogwarts. I do not doubt that one or more owled their parents and informed them of your presence here. And the parents, in turn, informed their master."

"Malfoy. I felt something wrong him but I couldn't figure out what. He felt a lot like Snape, actually. Darkness fills you both, but Malfoy was more sinister. I should have known he was a threat."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"No, Lucius. I bumped into him earlier."

Snape's eyes widened and Dumbledore looked at her with surprise. So Lucius Malfoy had met her in person and realized how important she could be to the Dark Lord. No doubt the man knew of her true identity and felt that a human form was easier to deal with than a gryphonic one.

"So that is why Lucius came to Hogwarts. I had wondered why he would risk coming here for no reason."

Leiko suddenly thought of something as she watched the two wizards. Snape truly did feel of the same darkness that Lucius had radiated. The exact same. And, now that she thought on it, the darkness was of foreign origin.

"Snape. What's your connection with Lucius Malfoy? And don't you dare lie. I'll make you pay for it later."

The Potion's Master was startled at the sudden change in topic. That was the last thing he'd expected the woman to ask him. He didn't want to tell her but Dumbledore was heading for the door leaving him with no option but to answer.

"Well?"

Snape sighed and resigned himself to revealing his secret. This was not something he took pleasure in doing.

"I am a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord. I don't truly serve him anymore, though. I spy for Dumbledore. It's not something I'm proud of."

A pair of green eyes regarded him coldly. She was annoyed at Snape and he knew it. He looked away, trying to prepare for the tongue lashing she'd give him. But when he looked back, instead of anger he saw desire. She was staring at him in the same way she stared at her food. He could not hide the surprise he felt, and before he could say a thing she'd sat up and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. She was biting him!

Leiko sank her teeth into the flesh of Snape's neck, being careful not to break the skin. She didn't want his blood, the gryffin just felt like biting something. She was only mildly surprised when the man grasped her arms and started to squeeze, digging his fingernails into her skin. So that's how he wanted it. A test to see who could take the most pain. Very well, she'd show him just how tough she really was. Her teeth broke the skin.

"Aggh!"

Their eyes snapped open and the pair froze. Looking around, they saw Harry sitting up in his bed staring at them with horror and disgust on his face. Leiko felt the rage rise in Severus and quickly hissed at him to be silent. She, on the other hand, was going to let the boy know just how annoyed she was. Why did he have to pick that moment to wake up? Although, now that she thought about it, Harry could not have been very pleased to open his eyes and see a professor who hated him embracing a woman he admired.

"Keep your mouth shut, Potter. I have no grudge against you, but you did choose just the wrong moment to wake up."

Harry's mouth hanging open, the shock he felt apparent on his pale face. The boy finally gathered himself sufficiently to speak.

"I thought Hermione was just being funny. But...you really do have a thing for Snape?"

Leiko noticed how the boy said that. He did not like Snape any more than Snape liked him, and he seemed to be begging her to deny his query.

"Hate to disappoint you but yes, I do suppose I have a 'thing' for Snape. Speaking of which...stop bleeding all over me, Severus. I'm not in the mood to lick it off."

The very audible 'eewww' from Mr. Potter combined with the look Leiko gave him convinced Snape to leave. The boy was still trying to purge his mind of the idea of the two of them together when Leiko looked back at him.

"Get over it, kid. You would have seen worse than that if you'd woken up a few minutes later. Now go back to sleep. It looks like we'll both be kept here a while and, as you scared off my preferred entertainment, I'd like to sink into oblivion for a while so I won't know I'm here."

Harry tried not to gag at the thought of Snape 'entertaining' the new professor. She was right...he'd been lucky to have woken up before they had time to do more than bite each other. He watched the woman curl up under the sheet and wondered if the biting was a gryffin thing. He didn't really want to find out, but he found himself liking Leiko despite her Snape-like qualities and it made him nauseous to think of her with that evil bat of a professor.

The boy gave the lump on the bed beside his another look before settling back against his pillow. Perhaps she was right about that oblivion thing. The Boy Who Lived rolled over and went back to sleep, almost glad that his nightmares would banish the image of Leiko with Snape from his mind.


	11. Thicker Than Blood

Author's Note: And in this section we discover why I keep mentioning Ravindra in my credits.

And thanks to Romulan Empress for her suggestion concerning comments. I figured it out after only five minutes of staring at the screen.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 11: Thicker Than Blood

Ravindra landed softly in the grass at the edge of the forest. This had to be the place. She could smell gryffin all over, as well as a very strong scent that could only be magic. Just great, she thought. In her experience magic-using humans were more of a threat than the gun-using kind. Still, she did not detect the distasteful feel of evil. Perhaps these magic users were friendly. She blinked her golden eyes and moved towards the castle.

Ron and Hermione were walking towards Hagrid's hut and talking about Harry. Professor McGonagall had already told them that their friend was fine and would be released from the infirmary soon, but they still worried. Hermione was especially concerned that Voldemort could use Harry in the manner he had. There had to be a way to prevent any further attacks, but how? She was puzzling this when Ron jabbed her with his elbow.

"Hey, look over there! Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a gryffin, then yes. Ron, we need to get back to the school and tell Dumbledore."

"Excuse me..."

Both students froze as the large red and purple beast spoke. She was a living example of what Professor Leiko had told them about certain magical beasts being able to talk.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I'm looking for someone. Big black and red gryffin, green eyes, horns, gold earring in left ear. Seen her?"

Hermione was too stunned to speak at first. Ron gathered his wits more quickly.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to hurt this someone or is she a friend?"

"Hurt Leiko? Actually, I just might after what she's put me through these last few days. Don't bother lying kid, I can smell her all over you. But something's wrong with the scent. Where is she?"

Before either student could speak they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind them. Turning they saw none other than Snape with a very peculiar look on his face.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. You should be in the school, I do believe. 20 points from Gryffindor for skipping class. Now, return to the castle immediately."

The two students gave Snape a look of protest, but headed back to the castle without speaking. Snape turned his attention to the beast before him. She was red with a purple belly and had a mane of whitish hair running down the back of her neck. She was smaller than Leiko, standing at ten feet to Leiko's original fifteen. The strange gryffin's rear legs were the same draconic structure and Snape was convinced that the two must be from the same area, if not the same flock. Although he didn't know if these gryffins lived in flocks or not.

"I am Professor Severus Snape. If you have anything to ask, talk to me. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm searching for my sister."

"Your sister? Older sibling, I take it?"

"Actually I'm the elder. But the way we view family bonds is too complicated to get into. Is Leiko here or isn't she? I know she's been here within the past few days so just tell me and I'll be off."

Snape considered telling the large red beast that Leiko had moved on. However, he didn't think she would enjoy that and he did not want that woman angry with him. She was bad enough when trying to be friendly.

"Leiko is here, though I doubt you'd recognize her. She's undergone some...changes."

"I know she's been in pain. I could feel it. That's why I came. Just take me to her so I can see that she's alright."

"Very well. I shouldn't do this but I get the feeling that you would break in otherwise. She's in the infirmary. This way."

Snape lead the red gryffin into the school. The few students they met in the hallways were both shocked and frightened at the site of a ten foot gryffin walking about. They knew from the rumors that Leiko had had black feathers, so they quickly realized that this red creature was a new gryffin.

"Ravindra."

"What?"

"You never asked my name. It's Ravindra. Although..."

And the golden-eyed gryffin leaned down to sniff more carefully at Snape. She recognized the significance of the scents on his robe.

"...you can call me Rave."

They walked in silence, Snape not sure what to make of that comment. Those golden eyes seemed to hold a knowing look that reminded him too much of Leiko. He pushed open the door to the hospital wing and beckoned to Ravindra to wait. He wanted to have a word with Leiko before he allowed the red gryffin to enter.

Snape was relieved to find that Potter was asleep again. He could talk to Leiko without having to deal with his least favorite student. The dark haired woman beside the boy crawled out from under her blanket as he approached, wondering what Snape was doing there when he should be in the Great Hall eating.

"Something unusual has just appeared on Hogwarts' grounds. Do you know anyone named Ravindra?"

Leiko's eyes went wide and she practically leapt out of the bed, grabbing Snape by the collar of his robes.

"Rave's here? Where is she?"

"Right here, sis."

The red gryffin entered the infirmary. Upon seeing her, Leiko grinned and ran to her, hugging the larger creature about the neck. Snape watched, annoyed that 'Rave', as she wished to be called, had not waited for permission to enter.

"I thought you weren't going to join me on this little adventure. What made you track me down?"

"You were in pain. And it's a good thing I did come for you. Look at yourself! You've shrunk!"

"Died, actually. Brat called Malfoy decided I was dangerous."

Rave chuckled. Leiko loved feigning innocence, but she wasn't very good at it.

"If only he knew how right he was. How did you manage to get in good with this lot? They don't seem very gryffin-conscious."

"No, they're not. I've taken over for one of the professors...teaching of magical beasts. The students don't believe most of what I tell them, which is just as well. Sometimes it's best to play mute, you know. Poor little animal that can't understand what it's doing."

Snape had had enough. He hated listening to females prattle on, and it disappointed him to see Leiko doing just that. He started moving for the door, thinking he'd better tell Dumbledore about their latest guest. Knowing the Headmaster, however, he was sure the man already knew.

"Leaving, Snape?"

"I must inform the Headmaster about your...relative's arrival."

Leiko was slightly disappointed, but this would give her a chance to talk to Rave alone. She watched until the wizard closed the door behind him, then gave her sister a conniving look.

"Alright. What's with you and the human? He's not very pretty and that personality could sour milk. So spill it, sis. What's up?"

"Rave...imagine him as a gryffin."

Ravindra considered the Potion's Master, warping his features in her thoughts. She gave a gryffin grin at her manipulative sister.

"I see now. With that nose of his he'd make a perfect raven type. And...canine rear, I think. He strikes me as a dog. But that still doesn't explain why you're attached to him. And don't try to fool me. I smelled your scent all over him."

"Fine then. I won't say another word. Now, why did you come here? You know my being in pain isn't necessarily reason enough for you to come hunting me down."

"Ok, ok. So I sort of missed you. But I also felt something very wrong with you. Something happened recently...what was it?"

"Mental attack. Apparently I've attracted the attention of a wizard who wishes to conquer the world."

"You've just got all sorts of men chasing after your human self don't you?"

"And you wish it was you."

The two sisters glared at each other, then burst out laughing. Each knew how serious the situation was. They communicated mentally, through an unconscious link that allowed them to feel impressions of what the other experienced. They were sisters of the soul, siblings of spirit rather than blood. That bond was strong and the two knew how to use it their advantage. They were both nervous about the danger to Leiko, but didn't consider it a severe threat. After all, Rave was unique among gryffins and had abilities Leiko lacked. Together they were confident they could vanquish any enemy that might surface.

Perhaps that was too optimistic of them.


	12. Innocent Eavesdropping

Author's Note: Not feeling well so this is a short update of the tale. I promise to make it up readers tomorrow with a more...interesting...section.

And to Grand-Illusion, glad you like the story. Yes, I've read the three gryphon books by Lackey and enjoyed them. I can see where you'd find similarities between my gryffins and hers, but the creatures I write of are based upon myself and Rave. The gryffin Leiko was around for a good two years before I ever picked up a Lackey book. Actually, even before I'd heard of Lackey. It honors me that I be compared to such a talented and popular writer.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 12: Innocent Eavesdropping

Harry lay still in his bed, feigning sleep. He was thinking about what the gryffins had said. They didn't seem to realize how powerful Voldemort was, how strong his forces were. The boy longed to tell them just how much danger Leiko was in, but he got the feeling they'd brush him off as an emotional teenager. And he really couldn't blame them, though the gryffins seemed to be a bit childish themselves.

Harry's ears perked as the sisters continued to speak.

"So...are you going to tell tall, dark, and bitchy?"

"No. No point, really. Once I return to my own form it'll be over, and he's better off not knowing. You've been near him...you must have felt the darkness within. Trust me, he doesn't need to know."

"Very well. It's your call, after all. Still, I don't like to see you keeping things from your mate. Even if he is only temporary."

"Rave..."

"Fine, fine...I'll keep my beak shut. But I won't pretend to like him."

"Good. And he's not my mate."

"Sure."

"Get out."

Harry listened as the big creature left the infirmary. The two had been chuckling at the end, so they weren't really mad at each other. Although the one called Rave seemed to be annoyed at Leiko for reasons beyond his knowledge. Did gryffins have rules concerning their mates?

The boy shuddered. Snape and Leiko mates? That was much too horrible to consider. And Leiko had denied it. So, maybe the gryffin was just amusing herself. Just seeing what being human was like before she turned back. Harry chose to believe that instead of the alternative. His mind just couldn't deal with it.

"I know you're awake, kid. What's on you mind? You must have at least one question rattling around in that head of yours."

She did sound like Snape, thought Harry. Strangely enough, the Snape-like attitude didn't bother him coming from her. He sat up and turned to face his professor.

"So that was your sister?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. We're bonded spiritually, not by blood. Family reunions are much nicer when you can choose your relatives, don't you think?"

"Yes. I have to agree with you there."

"Not fond of your own relatives?"

The boy shook his head to say 'no' and Leiko dropped the subject. It was obviously something he didn't wish to speak of. Probably wished he could pick his relatives as she had. Leiko changed the subject.

"That last bit we were arguing over...don't repeat that to anyone. I doubt you understood much of it, but I'll fail you if you say one word."

That snapped Harry out of his brooding. His eyes got wide as he saw that the woman was serious, even though she'd used a joking tone.

"I won't tell Snape, you can be sure of that. And I'll try to not let it slip to Hermione and Ron."

"I suppose even if your friends knew they'd be unlikely to inform the Potion's Master. I've noticed he likes to pick on the Gryffindors. That's why I pick on the Slytherins, you know. Balance. Plus it drives him mad."

"Your sister didn't seem to like him. And why did you tell her to imagine Professor Snape as a gryffin?"

"Rave has slightly different taste in males than I have. And I told her to do that because it was the only way I could convey what I see in him. Trust me, kid, it wasn't the personality. But did you ever notice that his nose makes an attractive beak? And I've always had a thing for black. But don't tell anyone...if Severus knew I thought of him as a crow, he'd hex me."

They giggled at the idea of Snape trying to hex Leiko over something so silly. Madam Pomfrey interrupted their chat to examine them. She gave Leiko as disapproving look, but smiled at Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it looks as though you can return to your own bed today. But I want you to rest and not strain yourself. I don't want you back in here five minutes after you've been released. As for you..."

The witch turned her gaze to Leiko, who knew what was coming.

"I want you to stay a bit longer. There are still some aspects of your anatomy that are not fully human, and I want to be sure you are healed before I allow you to leave."

Leiko sighed as the woman left the room. So she was to lay in an empty room with no one to talk to. Just great. She looked over at the boy and noticed that he was already out of bed and heading for the door. He paused and turned to face her, one final question popping out of his mouth.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, you're a professor and I'm just a student. Why let me know so much about your personal life?"

"Because you're here. And, through all my years of existence, I have never learned to keep my big beak shut. Plus I can tell you're not the type to go spreading gossip. Now get out, kid. Freedom awaits."

Harry returned the smile Leiko was giving him and headed out the door. The boy was happy to be out of the hospital, but Leiko was sorry to see him go. At least Rave had arrived. The red one would most likely stay close, if only to keep an eye on Snape and assess the man's worthiness. Sometimes Rave did get annoying, especially when she became protective of her sister. Being human didn't help, as Rave had little respect for that life form in a battle situation. Leiko sighed and went back to sleep, hoping that Pomfrey witch would let her out before she was forced to hurt someone.


	13. Cryptic Letters

Author's Note: Time for another update of the story. I warn you, it's a bit of a cliffhanger. And yes, I know I'm evil.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 13: Cryptic Letters 

Leiko was released the next day just in time for breakfast. She was ravenous, and ignored the many stares students and staff alike gave her as she attacked her food. She wasn't in the mood to eat 'properly'. Rave was amused by the scene, chuckling softly as she watched the various reactions of the humans. When the meal ended Leiko took Rave to her room, where the red gryffin helped her sister pick out something to wear to class. Rave, remembering what the wizards considered normal, convinced the woman to wear a cloak over her clothing, if you could call knee-high boots, a tube top, and skintight leather pants with holes cut in the thigh clothing. Leiko certainly did have odd tastes.

Draco Malfoy stared in shock as the purple-clad professor approached the class. He'd never seen anyone wear an outfit like that. It was indecent! His hatred of the gryffin increased, but he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Neither could the rest of the students.

"Today I intend to convince you that my words are truth. You are fools to think that any human could know more about beasts than a beast itself. For today I shall turn the class over to my sister, Ravindra, who will answer any questions you might have about gryffins. Rave, they're all yours."

Leiko stepped to the side as a large red and purple gryffin took her place. Ron and Hermione recognized Rave, and exchanged worried looks with Harry, who wasn't in the least concerned. Draco, on the other hand, felt like he was going to be sick. Now there were _two_ of them.

"First off, gryffins really can speak. The varieties you wizards have knowledge of are the stupid ones. Too dumb to keep hidden, which is true of most of the magical creatures you're aware of. Now, any questions concerning gryffins? Or any other beasts for that matter?"

A few hands went up and Leiko watched as Rave gave detailed replies to each query. She smiled as she noticed her sister was neglecting certain truths, and exaggerating others. Typical Rave tactics. Inform the kids, but don't let them know too much. Leiko was getting warm, so she took off the cloak her sister had insisted she wear.

"I want every face staring at my feathery self, not Leiko's bad fashion sense. She's not here to entertain you, and you're supposed to be listening to me at the moment. Eyes forward, now."

Leiko giggled. She couldn't help herself, not with all the boys in the class suddenly sneaking glances at her. No wonder Snape had had a fit when he first saw her in her new clothing. She hadn't realized that her human form would be _that _distracting. Perhaps she should wear something a bit less revealing to her classes.

Rave took over the Care for Magical Creatures classes while Leiko went to find something less distracting to wear. She hated having to change, but she also couldn't have the male students ogling her all day. The gryffin was about to give in and wear one of the horrid robes when something caught her attention. There was an owl at her window. She remembered seeing owls bringing letters during breakfast, and quickly opened the glass. The bird dropped an envelope into her hand and flew away. Strange. Who would be sending her letters? She broke the seal and read the parchment inside carefully.

'_I've been watching you and am quite interested to learn more of your special talents. I also know details concerning the attack you suffered recently. Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight and all shall be revealed. Do not bring anyone with you. I'm sure you can take care of yourself if need be.'_

Leiko reread the letter, not sure of what to make of it. Bait, obviously, but from whom? And why? Well, she wanted to go, reckless as it might be, but she wouldn't be alone. Leiko considered taking Rave. Sure, the red gryffin was a worthy match for any danger that might arise, but she did tend to be impulsive. And there was no way a bright red ten foot gryffin was going to sneak about, even at night. No, she couldn't tell Rave. It would have to be Snape then. The Potion's Master was the only other individual Leiko felt comfortable with, and, from what she knew of the man, he knew when to act and when to blend into the background.

Leiko forgot about changing clothes and rushed to find Snape. Maybe he'd even know who sent the letter, if it was someone associated with the Dark Lord. She'd have to be careful, and not let Snape talk her out of going. He was bound to try. That's why she preferred talking with Snape. She could dominate him, whereas she could not intimidate Rave into backing down. And right then Leiko wanted to dominate.


	14. Midnight Rendezvous

Author's Note: Getting behind on the daily updates. DnD will distract, won't it? Anyway, here we see some real action. I warn you, the rating comes into play here. I'm not a graphic person, but the suggestive nature of my tale isn't appropriate for everyone. Kids, don't read any further.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 14: Midnight Rendezvous

Snape muttered under his breath as he cleaned up the remainder of the mess a first year had made during class. How the students managed to cause such catastrophes was beyond his understanding. He stepped back and nearly jumped out of his shoes as an arm suddenly wrapped about his shoulders.

"Bit skittish, aren't you Snape?"

The Potion's Master turned and glared at his fellow teacher. How did she manage to sneak up on him like that? It was something few people could do. But then, she wasn't 'normal' now was she?

"Why are you here, Leiko? I have to make this room suitable to teach in, if you don't mind."

"Students getting better at blowing things up? Must be smarter than you give them credit for."

Snape gave her a warning look, and Leiko quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to antagonize him.

"Actually, I need you to help me with something. I received a rather ominous letter today, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the sender."

Leiko handed the envelope to Snape, who studied it carefully before pulling out the letter. He read it twice, making sure he understood just what every word was saying.

"You can't go. It's a trap."

"I know that. I also intend to go. And don't give me that look. I'm not stupid enough to head into the forest alone."

"Then your sister will be going with you for protection?"

"No. You are."

Snape stared in shock at Leiko's face, noting that the woman meant every word she was saying.

"Why not Rave? Why must I come with you? If it is indeed the Dark Lord who sent this then I won't be able to help you without revealing my true loyalties. I can't do that."

"I know, Severus. I don't want you visible. I also doubt that Voldemort would come himself. The letter smells faintly of Lucius, so I imagine he's the one who'll be waiting for me. And it is possible to deal with that blond charmer without getting you into trouble. You, my dear Snape, shall be hidden away behind a tree or shrub and will not be seen."

"You're mad, you know that? Perhaps I should inform your sister and let her deal with it. I certainly can't do anything with you."

Leiko's green eyes gleamed suddenly as she smiled at Snape and growled.

"Oh, you can do plenty with me. Just not change my mind."

Snape knew that look. He'd only seen it once before, but it was something he'd never forget. The gryffin tightened her grip on his shoulders, pulling her body firmly against his. She hissed into his ear and bit gently at the flesh of Snape's neck. Leiko wanted to 'play' and the professor found himself unable to resist.

Within minutes the pair was in Snape's office. Leiko forced her lover to the floor as she ripped at his robes. Snape, however, had little trouble removing Leiko's 'clothing'. He still couldn't believe she wore such garments, let alone in public. But, just now, he was glad of her tastes in fashion.

"Think you can conjure up a blanket? These stone floors are colder than I like."

As Leiko went back to disrobing him, Snape took out his wand and, with the flick of his wrist, a small bed appeared beside them. Leiko paused long enough to leap onto the mattress. She leaned back and gave Snape a 'come-hither' look that was also full of malicious intent. The Potion's Master stood and, shedding the remainder of his clothing, joined the attractive woman on the bed.

Several hours, and much biting, later the pair noticed a figure in the office doorway. As Snape pulled a sheet around himself he realized he'd neglected to lock the door earlier. That was why a rather embarrassed Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway with a look of surprise on her face. Leiko was giving the other woman a cold look. Snape, once over his initial shock, glared with all the anger he could muster. The woman should have knocked!

"I didn't mean to disturb you..."

McGonagall put some effort into ignoring the scene she'd walked in on. It was something that was best not remembered, and she was already making a silent resolution to do something about removing the sight from her mind once she'd said what she came to say.

"Albus was worried when you didn't arrive for dinner. I came to make sure you were alright, as well as to ask if you could brew some more healing potions for the infirmary. Now, I do believe I'm needed elsewhere."

Professor McGonagall turned and quickly left, shutting the door behind her. That had to be one of the worst moments of her life. Seeing both Snape and Leiko nude together would give anyone nightmares. Silently the Head of Gryffindor was thankful that it had not been a student. The two professors would most likely have killed any child who dared to interrupt them. As it was she wasn't entirely sure she was safe. The look Snape had given her said more about how close she'd come to physical harm than any words he could have spoken.

Leiko, on the other hand, was amused by the whole incident. That is, once she calmed down. She was actually laughing about it, much to Snape's vexation. She nuzzled the infuriated man's neck and chuckled. If she could just get him to channel that rage into 

It was almost midnight when Snape awoke. He looked over and saw Leiko sleeping soundly beside him, her face looked so innocent without the gleam of those devious eyes. Strange how she seemed to be the embodiment of both evil and innocence. The dark haired wizard sighed and considered letting her sleep. He had no desire to see the gryffin walk into that trap that was waiting for her. He knew all too well what the Dark Lord was capable of.

Snape tried to get up without disturbing his sleeping companion. An arm shot up and pulled him back down, smashing his hope that the perilous meeting could be avoided.

"Going somewhere?"

"Getting dressed, actually."

Leiko eyed Snape with a knowing look. She didn't have to read minds to know the man had hoped she would sleep 'till morning. She growled at him and got up to hunt her clothes.

Midnight found Leiko standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, waiting. Snape was somewhere in the vicinity, but she didn't know exactly where. They had decided his location should be known only to him in case Voldemort tried to invade her mind again. She wasn't convinced of the soundness of that plan, but Snape had melded into the shadows before she could question him.

"Well, well. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here. You do know this is a trap?"

Leiko turned to the shadowy figure that could only be Lucius Malfoy. His voice conveyed just how little surprise he actually felt. The blond had known she'd be there. Leiko was annoyed, yet curious.

"I'm not a complete fool, Lucius. I'm here because I want to know more about certain...persons."

The figure stepped closer and Leiko saw that he was holding his wand casually at his side. Prepared for anything, or just waiting for the proper time to use it on her? Probably both. Leiko figured Malfoy would talk, and, once he realized she had no intention of joining the Dark Lord, he'd use that wand on her. Clever man, but predictable.

"I believe you already know of my Lord. No doubt Dumbledore told you how evil he is, how his followers are villains and criminals."

"Not exactly, but the Headmaster did tell me of Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord is simply searching for purity in the wizarding world. He wishes to weed out the muggle impurities that have corrupted our society. Unfortunately many resist this goal, forcing my Lord to take rather...extreme measures."

"You'd need powerful allies to accomplish that goal. I'll assume you've already got them among the wizards. Searching out the beasts now? Doesn't that go against your beliefs?"

"We are willing to make...exceptions. Certain forces are far too valuable to ignore."

"So I'm a resource for you? Willing or not, I'd assume."

"Yes, you are far too important to waste on Dumbledore. That old fool is fighting a loosing battle and everyone sees it except him. Your position as a professor, as well as your unique qualities, make you an ideal ally."

"My teaching here is of importance? Why? You've already got operatives within the school walls."

"You are not human, nor are you a true beast. You can take action where others must hold back. In return for your loyalty, the Dark Lord can give you greatness and all the benefits inherent to such a position."

"I already have more than your Lord could ever promise. However, I am intrigued. What needs doing in Hogwarts?"

Lucius considered the gryffin. He couldn't see her face, shrouded as they were in shadow, but she seemed genuinely interested. It could do no harm to tell her. They were alone, after all, and she did not have a wand.

"We want you to kill Harry Potter. That brat is a great nuisance to our Lord, and must be dealt with."

"Potter? I was told he had some link to Voldemort, but never thought it was serious. Nuisance, eh? Well, he does tend to interrupt at the most inconvenient times. Have a plan in mind?"

"That I'd leave up to you. An accident would be preferable, but so long as he dies the technique matters not."

"There are a few other students I'd like to try my 'technique' on..."

Lucius gave Leiko a calculating look. He was sure that his son was included in that statement. Why must Draco be so obvious? Lucius kept hoping the boy would learn tact, but each year served to dim that hope. Draco would never be the suave wizard his father was. Pity really, as Draco was in an ideal position to communicate with the gryffin. Lucius reminded himself that he still needed to have that 'talk' with his son about alienating creatures before he had time to recognize their potential.

"I have to go, Lucius. Dumbledore tends to keep a close eye on me since the attack. Oh, tell Tom not to do that again. I might take it personally."

The woman turned and headed back towards the castle. As she left the shadow of the trees and stepped out into the moonlight Lucius saw what she was wearing. He couldn't believe it. He didn't object, but he still couldn't believe the woman was allowed to wear such skimpy garments.

Suddenly remembering his orders Lucius raised his wand. Before he could take action a powerful spell hit him, knocking him against a tree. Confused but still clutching his wand the dark wizard cast a sleeping spell on Leiko. The woman fell over, but did not drop into the deep sleep Lucius had intended. He dodged a curse from the unseen attacker and sent a stronger spell at Leiko, this time succeeding in rendering the woman unconscious. Running to her side, Lucius Malfoy took a portkey out of his pocket and disappeared.

Snape growled as Malfoy dodged the last curse. The Potion's Master had heard the entire conversation and knew that Leiko wasn't the least bit tempted by the Dark Lord's offer. He'd been concerned about her loyalties, as she had none. But it seemed she had no taste for mass murder, and Snape had been applauding her skills at dealing with Malfoy when the woman abruptly decided to leave.

How stupid could she be, thought Snape. One did not hear the Dark Lord's plans and then leave immediately. It was a sure giveaway that Leiko had no wish to join Voldemort. Although, being a gryffin, Leiko might just naturally be abrupt. After all, she'd heard what Lucius had to say. Leaving might seem the next logical step to her gryphonic mind. Malfoy would not know that.

Snape stared in shock at the empty grounds. That wizard must have had a portkey on him, for no one could apparate in Hogwarts. And he'd taken Leiko with him. Damn.

Snape punched a tree, hurting his hand in the process. Cursing both his stupidity in hitting a tree and in losing Leiko, the Potion's Master slowly headed back to the school


	15. The Morning After

Author's Note: Still suspense-filled, but not quite the cliffhanger of the previous section. Hope you readers enjoy!

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 15: The Morning After

That morning at breakfast something seemed strange to Harry. He couldn't shake the feeling of panic, and even Ron and Hermione noticed a certain air of tension in the Great Hall. They talked quietly amongst themselves, wondering why the professors looked so preoccupied.

"And Snape and Leiko are missing."

"Ron, they were missing last night at dinner and no one seemed concerned. I'll bet they're just..."

"Don't say it!"

Ron and Harry didn't want to hear about what Hermione thought the two professors were doing. Some things were better left unsaid, unthought, and, in this case, unknown. Although it was a bit late for that last one, Harry thought. Hermione gave the boys a look and continued.

"I agree something's happened to upset the professors, but there's no reason to assume it involves either Snape or Leiko."

"What are the odds of them being missing and Dumbledore looking so worried? It has to be connected."

"Ron...hey, here comes Snape now."

The trio turned to see a very disheveled Snape enter the Great Hall. He was paler than usual and his customary scowl had been replaced by a grim look of concern. Something was definitely wrong. The Potion's Master _never_ looked that concerned; at least, not that the students had seen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with curious eyes as their potions professor took his seat at the head table. The man seemed unconcerned with the stares he was getting as he sat glumly, poking at his food.

"Ok...so maybe something did happen to Leiko. If she'd been with Snape they'd have shown up together, right?"

"You'd think so. Maybe they had a fight? I saw bite marks on his neck and they looked pretty nasty."

"They didn't have a fight, Hermione."

Two pairs of eyes came to rest on Harry, looking curious and surprised.

"How would you know that? I mean, why else would anyone bite Snape unless they were angry?"

Harry sighed. It wasn't that he really cared about keeping what he'd witnessed in the hospital wing secret, he just didn't want to remember having witnessed it. With a slight grimace he managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"When we were in the infirmary after Voldemort's attack I saw something. I'd rather forget it, but...Leiko was biting Snape. For fun."

He let the words sink in. Harry hoped his friends wouldn't ask for details. He really didn't want to discuss it. Ron and Hermione stared at him in confusion, then realization filled their eyes and they just stared.

"You actually saw them..."

"No! They were just biting each other. And neither one was happy with my choosing that moment to wake up. Leiko said she'd kill me if I told anyone, but I don't think it matters anymore."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought and trying not to think about what Harry could have seen if he'd awakened a few minutes later. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"So if the bite marks are from...fun...then either they got too rough or something else happened to Leiko."

"Do you suppose that Rave gryffin caught them? I got the feeling she didn't like Snape the one time I saw the three of them together. She could have taken Leiko away from Hogwarts to get her away from him."

"I can't see anyone, even Ravindra, forcing Leiko to do something she doesn't want to."

Harry was right, the others admitted. Rave might be huge and powerful, but, from the rumors, Leiko was a larger gryffin and they all knew first-hand how strong her will was. Even if she was currently human Rave might be hesitant of separating Leiko from something she wanted.

"We've got to find out what happened. It could be nothing more than a broken bone for all we know."

"True, but..."

"May I have your attention, please."

All eyes turned towards the Headmaster, who was standing at his place and looking very somber. The room quieted quickly and Dumbledore continued.

"Today's Care of Magical Creatures class has been canceled, as have all Potions classes. Students are expected to study during the time usually allotted to these classes. Also, you are all to stay clear of the gryffin Ravindra. She is not in good spirits and I have no wish to see students in the hospital wing with talon marks."

The Headmaster sat down and the room erupted into excited whispering. Why were the classes canceled? Snape seemed fine, so why cancel Potions? And where was Professor Leiko? Had something happened to her? Could that be why Ravindra was dangerous, worry for her sister?

Ron, Hermione, and Harry remained silent. They stared at each other, making a silent agreement. They had to find out about Leiko. Harry decided he'd find Rave and ask the red gryffin, even if it did put him at risk of ending up in the infirmary again. He liked the new professor and, in typical Gryffindor fashion, felt it was up to him to help her.

"So...we find Rave during our 'study' time then."

Harry gave Ron an approving but surprised look. Sometimes it was scary how the three of them tended to think alike. Perhaps it came from spending so much time in each other's company. Still, they _were_ Gryffindors.

Strange, thought Harry. Was that why he was so desperate to find the missing gryffin? Because he was a Gryffindor?

The trio finished breakfast and headed to their first class of the day, still planning how they would go about discovering what had happened to Professor Leiko.


	16. The Scheme

Author's Note: Hints of action to come. Might actually have to start updating every two days because my backlog of sections is dwindling as the time to write decreases.  
Darn education demands on my valuable writting time.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 16: The Scheme

The trio found Ravindra clawing at a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The red gryffin looked furious. No wonder Dumbledore had warned the students to stay out of her way. They were considering leaving when Ron stepped on a twig. Rave ceased her assault on the tree and turned with a growl.

"S-sorry to disturb you, but we have to ask you about something."

Rave considered the dark haired boy. He seemed troubled, but not by her. Leiko had said the kid was trustworthy enough. Perhaps she should hear him out before going with her first impulse and ripping the children to shreds. The girl, whom Rave did not know much about, spoke next.

"We know something's happened to Professor Leiko. We wondered if there was anything we could do to help."

Rave saw the curiosity in Hermione's eyes; in all their eyes. Brats wanting to know the morbid details, she thought. One look at Harry's face pushed that thought from her mind. The boy seemed genuinely concerned. Ah, well. Children thought differently from adults. Perhaps they'd come up with a foolish but brilliant plan for rescuing Leiko. Rave decided to tell them what she knew.

Severus Snape had suffered many injuries in his lifetime, but never had he been bitten by a gryffin. Madam Pomfrey had repaired his broken hand with skillful ease, but the many bite marks were proving to be more difficult.

"It's remarkable how that gryffin can resist the effects of magic. Did you know I could hardly do a thing for her when the Dark Lord tried that mental attack? Had to let her heal naturally. Though she heals at an impressive rate, so I suppose it balances out.

"Now, these bites aren't healing because she made them. Why, I don't want to think about, but something in the saliva seems to counteract my healing spells. We'll just have to deal with them the muggle way."

And with that, much to Snape's horror, the talkative woman produced bandages and some sort of alcoholic-smelling liquid. She cleaned the wounds, ignoring the glares and curses emanating from the Potion's Master. After making sure she had treated all the bites, Pomfrey allowed Snape to leave with strict instructions to rest and keep the wounds clean.

Back in his dungeon dwelling, Snape allowed himself to give in to the emotions that had been building up inside him. How could he have allowed Lucius Malfoy to get away with Leiko? He'd been a fool to keep the news of the letter to himself. He should have told someone. Perhaps not Rave, but Dumbledore at least should have been notified.

A knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts. Who could that be? As he opened the door a very excited Rave bounded in, knocking over a chair. Three very nervous Gryffindors followed, unsure of how to deal with Snape in his own lair.

"Snape, these kids are brilliant!"

There was silence as the wizard stared at Ravindra in shock. Potter and his friends brilliant? The red gryffin must have lost her mind. Granger was a know-it-all, but at least she knew how to think. The other two didn't have a brain cell between them. He waited for Rave to explain, his expression turning from shock to anger.

"I told them about Leiko, and the kids came up with a plan to get her back. Or at least get to her. That will be enough. I can get her out safely enough, but I have to reach her first."

Snape was incredulous of this 'plan'. Knowing Potter, it would be too dangerous for any sane person to have even considered. Looking from the boy to Rave, Snape realized that perhaps the feathered beast was not as 'sane' as he'd assumed. He might as well listen to what was bound to be a suicidal idea, for until then there was no ridding himself of the unwanted company.

"What is this 'brilliant plan'?"

Rave and the trio grinned at each other as the red gryffin went on to explain what the students had devised. After hearing the details, Snape had to admit that their proposal might actually work. That is, if they were extremely lucky. It all depended on Voldemort calling his Death Eaters, and there was no way to know when that would happen. There were also a few points that Rave did not cover. Snape was troubled by that lack of information, but the creature seemed to be confident and the Potion's Master knew her well enough to realize that Ravindra would do nothing to endanger her sister.

Snape looked long an hard at the red gryffin, and then at each of the trio of Gryffindors. He was pleased to see the students squirm under his glare.

"Very well. I'll inform you when it's time to proceed. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Rave, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shoved out the door, which slammed shut behind them.

"At least he agreed to the plan."

"To be honest I was surprised he heard us out. Come on, kids. We've some preparations to attend to."


	17. Fatal Masquerade

Author's Note: What happened to Leiko? Let's find out...

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 17: Fatal Masquerade

Leiko groaned as she rolled onto her side. She felt as if she'd been hit by a bus. Her body ached, her head was pounding, and she was quite certain that her right arm was broken. She blinked in the darkness, realizing that she was lying on a bed. How did she get there? Last thing the gryffin remembered was walking away from Lucius.

Her eyes snapped open. Lucius. He must have used his wand and taken her. Why hadn't Snape stopped him? She was sure a good reason would eventually be revealed, but for the moment Leiko was content to be angry at both males. She growled, after which she heard footsteps approaching. A door opened, flooding the room with light and blinding her eyes.

"Awake, are we? Good. Someone wants to have a word with you."

"Get out."

Lucius frowned in annoyance. Usually when he was ordered to kidnap someone, they were frightened of him. He was used to begging and tears, not indifferent hostility. Leiko wanted him gone, but she wasn't cursing his name or trying to escape. She had rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head, ignoring him. Lucius strode to the bed and yanked it off as the female hissed at him.

"Come now, we mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting."

Lucius grabbed Leiko's arm to pull her off the bed and was surprised to hear a cry of pain. Looking closer, he saw that something was wrong with her arm.

"How did that happen? Never mind, I'll soon fix it. My Lord wants you whole, not broken."

The blond wizard took out his wand and cast a simple healing spell. Leiko whimpered and glared at him, but the arm did not mend. He tried several other spells, each one a bit stronger than the last, but still the arm did not heal. Strange, he thought. Realizing he didn't have time to stand about healing an arm, Lucius conjured up a sling and carefully helped the gryffin into it.

Lucius escorted his captive through what appeared to be an abandoned castle until they came to a large room lit by hundreds of candles. Leiko knew without being told which of the occupants was Voldemort. She could feel his dark energy emanating from the hooded figure in the center of the room. As Lucius pushed her closer, she noticed that the man seemed to be part snake. She'd been thinking of him as a great, repulsive serpent but had had no idea that he actually resembled one. Normally she wouldn't be surprised, but snake-men did not seem to be normal amongst the wizards.

"Welcome, my pet."

"I am not your pet, _Tom_. Nor to I appreciate being abducted before I have a chance to consider a proposal."

"I anticipated your responssse and ordered Malfoy to bring you here, unharmed. It would appear he did not follow my orders."

The Dark Lord was staring at Leiko's broken arm. Strange how he noticed the arm but ignored her use of his old name. She saw the look in Voldemort's eyes and felt the fear from Lucius. Something was about to happen, and Leiko did not think she'd like it.

"I was careful, my Lord. I have no idea how she broke the arm..."

"Ssssilence!"

Voldemort cast a spell on Lucius, sending the proud man to his knees. The screams of agony grated on Leiko's nerves. She couldn't help but glare disdainfully at Malfoy for being so weak. She looked up and noticed that 'Tom' was giving her an amused look.

"Not tolerant of weaknessss, hrm? I think we ssshall get along just fine, _if_ you obey."

"I obey myself above all, dark one. I will not kill unless provoked, and I will not serve the unworthy while I still draw breath."

"Then I ssshall have to prove myself worthy."

Leiko was liking this less and less. From what she had heard, what she had felt, Tom Riddle was a man filled with hate and contempt. He should have cursed her at her first show of disrespect, but instead he seemed to be trying to impress her. The gryffin wondered what Voldemort was plotting for her. Whatever it was, she was sure it would not be good.


	18. Trespass

Author's Note: And it continues.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 18: Trespass

Snape watched as Lucius was punished by the Dark Lord. He had been surprised at how few Death Eaters were present at the meeting. Usually the room would have been filled, but tonight barely a dozen people stood in the great stone chamber. Snape wondered where the others were. And also where Leiko was.

The Potions Master had been wondering if Leiko was even being held in the building when a door opened and two figures stepped through. Snape watched as Lucius escorted the gryffin to stand before the Dark Lord. She was hurt, Snape noticed. He wondered if anyone had tried to heal her arm. Remembering that Pomfrey had said the gryffin was resistant to magic, he realized that even if the attempted had been made the arm would have to heal on its own.

Snape winced as Leiko all but challenged the Dark Lord. Didn't that woman realize how dangerous a position she was in? And yet Voldemort wasn't responding to her offensive manner. Snape had never known his master to be so...lenient. He hoped that Rave's plan worked. Leiko was in more danger than anyone had first thought.

Ravindra hissed at the three students to quiet down. She'd allowed them to ride on her back so as to get to their destination quickly. Harry had wanted to use brooms, but Rave let them know very quickly what she thought of 'those brainless instruments of the flightless'. Disappointed but excited at the prospect of rescuing Leiko, the boy had given in and climbed up between Rave's wings. The other two had followed and the red gryffin, after making sure the youngsters were holding tight, took flight.

It was several hours before they arrived at the meeting place. Rave had been homing in on Leiko using their sisterly bond. The Gryffindors dismounted and hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. Rave, too large to even think of using the cloak, moved into the shadows.

"Alright kids, you know what to do. Wait for my signal and don't try anything heroic. We're here to find Leiko, not defeat your enemies."

The students nodded before they remembered that Rave couldn't see them. They had taken only a few steps when Hermione looked back and saw the darkened form of Rave warp into something smaller. Thinking it a trick of the light, the girl blinked once and turned her attention back to the plan.

Rave concentrated. She knew that prancing about a hostile castle was suicidal for a gryffin. The only logical thing to do was to not be a gryffin. She concentrated harder, feeling her body pulse and warp into a smaller shape. She opened her now-red eyes and blinked. Her pink lips parted in a smile as she pulled a cloak over herself and headed into the stone structure.

Lucius had been carried out of the meeting by two of his fellow Death Eaters. They had left him in the hallway, not wanting to miss any of the exchange between their Lord and the gryffin. Lucius groaned and pulled himself into a standing position. Voldemort had been lenient with him, using the curse more as a display of power than true punishment. It would not take long to recover from the ordeal, although Lucius was thankful that Voldemort had not been truly angry.

Movement in the shadows drew the blond wizards attention. A hooded figure stood against the wall not two feet from him. It wasn't a Death Eater, he knew. Everyone who had come was inside the great room. Lucius stood up straight, trying not to lean too heavily against the wall. The stranger seemed to glide forward without a sound, then whispered words came to his ears.

"Leiko is within, correct? Why does she feel pain without fear, blond one?"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind. You are in no condition to refuse me."

A delicate hand shot forth from the folds of the robe and grabbed the wizard's throat. As Lucius tried to pull away the hand tightened its grip and forced him to the ground. Looking up, Lucius noticed two red eyes peering at him from within the hood. His eyes widened at the realization that the creature before him was not human.

"I will let you up, and you will come with me. Understand? Good."

Lucius had little choice but to follow the stranger. He suspected it was wiser to see what the newcomer wanted than to fight. He could always use his wand if the cloaked individual turned hostile. Until then it was best to find out why the person was searching for Leiko.

They entered a darkened room not far down the hall from the larger one in which the Death Eaters were gathered. The door was closed behind them and the blond wizard was forced into a chair while the stranger lit a candle. In the flickering light Lucius noticed that the hand was feminine. Could a woman really be so strong? No, he thought, she couldn't be human. She was too strong to be human, plus she'd found her way undetected into the castle. No human, not even a powerful wizard, could achieve that.

"Who are you? Why did you drag me in here?"

"My name is unimportant. You need only know that I have come for Leiko."

"You won't get her. My Lord will see to that."

The woman chuckled. Her voice was warm and full of humor, despite the seriousness of the situation. Lucius found himself eager to see what she looked like beneath the hood. He had scarcely completed his thought when the woman began to remove her cloak. He gasped as he saw her in the dim light of the candle. She was beautiful, but not in a conventional way. Her ears were pointed, and a pair of smallish red bird wings sprouted from the sides of her head. Her hair was short and spiky, except for the two long braids that hung just in front of her ears. Her garb was strange, appearing to be like that of the muggle pirates from over a century ago. Her clothing was decorated with gold, as were the undersides of the strange wings. Her eyes were red and glowed slightly, yet they did not seem evil. Her whole manner was one of confident ease, and Lucius found he could not take his eyes off her.

"Don't stare, blondie. It's rude."

Blondie. It was the same thing Leiko had first called him. Lucius now had no doubt as to this woman being a close friend of the gryffin's. They were the only two individuals who had ever dared call him 'blondie'.

"You are a most unusual woman, and I was merely wondering why you would risk coming here. Surely you know how dangerous it would be should you be caught."

"I am aware of more than you could possibly imagine, wizard. Your charm may have clouded Leiko's vision, but it will not work on me. I have certain advantages that you are unaware of. Now, you're wondering why I brought you in here. Simply stated, I know you were the one who took Leiko, and I wanted to have a word with you before I rescued her.

Lucius felt fear for the first time since meeting the strange woman. Her voice still contained warmth and cheer, but the words sent a shiver of terror down his spine. He couldn't explain why, but he just knew that he'd be begging the Dark Lord to punish him, for that pain would be nothing compared to what this woman in red would do to him for taking Leiko.


	19. Pure Luck and Abduction

Author's Note: Keyboard is acting up, so I can't type anything into the computer at the moment. Won't update the story until I get a new keyboard, so consider yourselves warned. Life without a spacebar is horrible.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 19: Pure Luck and Abduction

The trio of Gryffindors found the room with Leiko and Voldemort, and the Death Eaters. They managed to sneak in as two black-robed individuals dragged another into the hall. Ron kept his eyes open for Rave's signal as they took out their wands, ready to act. Voldemort seemed to have only a small number of followers with him, and Leiko seemed in good enough health, considering. There was no point in delaying their plan. Where was the red gryffin?

"I think I'll take you home with me. It's the nature of gryffins to hoard things."

Lucius regarded the woman with suspicion. Was she saying that she was a gryffin, then?

"You seem to lack the lion tail of a gryffin. As well as a few other features."

"You are an idiot. A pretty idiot, but still an idiot."

Rave reached for a coil of rope that she'd brought just in case it was needed. She quickly bound Lucius's hands and took his wand. It wouldn't do for the wizard to escape, not when she was in his clutches. She had plans for this kidnapper. Plans that would assure he did not dare interfere with the gryffins again.

Back in the hall, Ravindra crept towards the doors that lead to the meeting chamber. She could still hear Leiko's and Voldemort's voices. Good, they were exchanging verbal barbs. She concentrated and shifted back into her gryphonic self, then burst screaming through the door.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione heard Rave's distinctive shriek and cast stun charms at Voldemort. Two hit the dark wizard in the chest, but the third missed its mark and hit a Death Eater. Voldemort fell to the floor with a hiss, still conscious but too surprised to react in time to stop what happened next.

Leiko turned and ran for Rave, leaping onto her sister's back with ease. The red gryffin then shrieked once more, sending every person in the room onto their knees in anguish. The gryffin's scream kept the enemy forces from acting against her. The wizards had never heard a gryffin use an audio assault before, and had not expected such a thing. Especially as the 'gryffin' they were to guard was in human form.

Rave found the students and, with Leiko's help, got them onto her back. She then ran out the door, down the hall, snatched Lucius up by the back of his robe, and headed for the exit. The Death Eaters and their Dark Lord never had time to cast the first curse. The plan had gone perfectly.

"I told you it would work."

"Shut up, Ron. That screaming gave me a headache."

"Did you have to shriek like that, Ravindra?"

"Yes, Harry, I did. Very effective weapon when tooth and talon fail. Now hang on, we're in the courtyard. Time to get airborne."

The red gryffin just did manage to get into the air with her heavy burden. She was large, and powerful, but she did have limits. Rave transferred an unconscious Lucius from beak to talons for a better grip. She hoped Snape would be alright, for Leiko's sake. Rave would never truly understand what her sister saw in the ill-tempered human. Leiko was a nice enough gryffin that she could have had her choice of any number of eligible beasts, but no. The black one just _had_ to pick a human. Typical.


	20. The Flame and the Darkness

Author's Note: Got a new keyboard, so I'm back at writing the tale. Hope you enjoy this little update.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 20: The Flame and the Darkness

The world was shrouded in night, and yet the darkness seemed to pulsate with life and vitality. Dark eyes watched in silence. Something moved; the darkness itself seemed to move. It took on a physical form, but no specific features could be seen. The eyes saw only a beast of darkness, a creature made from the very night. It evoked fear, this unnatural form did. Still, the eyes were there, watching.

Another flicker; more movement in the dark. Fire. Eyes watched as living flame drew near, yet the darkness was not illuminated. A beast of fire came to stand before the eyes. The two beasts pulsated with a strange power. They were now side by side, the darkness and the flame, and they were advancing. The creatures drew near, one engulfing the world in fire, and the other plunging it into eternal night. They eyes gazes in wonder, and then the beasts engulfed them as well.

Severus Snape woke with a cry. He realized he was in his own bed in his dungeon chambers. He was safe, for the moment. The dream left him panicked, his heart racing. A cold sweat clung to his body. What had he been dreaming of, anyway? The images had faded from memory, leaving on a feeling of...

What was the feeling exactly? Not fear, Snape knew fear. Apprehension, maybe? No. It wasn't that, exactly. And then Snape realized what the emotion was. Foreboding. He felt that something was going to happen, something terrible, but he didn't know what. The nightmare came back to him. It was so different from the imagery that normal haunted his dreams, so it had to be a message. Snape took a few deep breaths, made a mental note about the dream, and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was once again asleep.

"Wake up, Snape. I want to have a word with you."

The wizard groaned and rolled over. Or tried to, anyway. He found that Leiko was sitting on his back, her lips brushing against his neck. How had she gotten in there? Snape was sure he'd activated all his wards the night before. No one could have gotten into his personal chambers without his knowledge. And yet Leiko had.

"How did you get in here?"

"Now, now, Severus. A girl has to have some secrets. Besides, you don't mind."

Annoyance flashed through Snape's mind, only to be replaced by the realization that he really _didn't_ mind. He'd come to enjoy the gryffin's company, and could not bring himself to be angry with her for breaking into his bedroom. In fact, he found that he was rather pleased to see her.

"Wake up, wizard. Rave told me what part you played in the rescue. Can't say I blame you for your inaction, but you could have at least shown some concern."

Snape's eyes flew open, anger rising. That woman! She was acting as though he'd not tried to save her from being kidnapped in the first place. He'd been worried sick about what Voldemort would do to her, and now she was daring to claim he didn't care. Snape pushed up, unseating his gryphonic lover and causing her to tumbled sideways onto the bed. He moved quickly and pinned her down, the anger still smoldering in his dark eyes.

"You dare accuse me of not trying to help?!"

The startled look in Leiko's green eyes was replaced by another. Snape knew _that_ look, but he was in no mood to go along with her this time.

"Do you think me so unfeeling? I did what I could without revealing myself to the Dark Lord. What did you expect? Was I supposed to go charging in and challenge him to a duel in front of all his Death Eaters?!"

Leiko laughed. She actually laughed at his anger and annoyance.

"No, dark one. You did what I expected of you. Why so touchy suddenly? Have a bad dream?"

That coy look in her eyes was not gone, but Snape realized that Leiko had not meant to truly anger him. He made himself take several breaths to calm down before looking her in the eye again.

"My dreams are of no concern to you."

"Really, now? You must be having some odd ones then. Come one, Snape. Share your thoughts, and I'll share my fantasies."

The look in Leiko's eyes had intensified and Snape knew there was no way he'd get out of telling her about the strange dream. He didn't want to talk about that, not to her or anyone else. Snape could only think of one way to change the subject successfully. He tightened his grip on her wrists and bit her on the neck.


	21. Darkness Unveiled

Author's Note: Longer section this time. Hope to keep them long, too, if I get the time to write. Classes are taking up a lot of time, as are parents who lack vision. I'll never find time to write anything worth publishing with them around. As it is, I'm struggling to find the time to write on this, which is, as we all know, purely recreation.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 21: Darkness Unveiled

"Was it just me, or did last night's rescue seem...well...easy?"

Ron looked to his friends, noticing that they, too, felt the same as he did. Harry and Hermione both appeared preoccupied. They had hardly touched the food on their plates, and Ron wondered what, besides the unanticipated ease of the rescue, could take up so much of their thoughts.

"Hey, you guys alright? You've hardly said a thing all day."

Harry just shrugged, still deep in thought. But Hermione blinked and looked up.

"Sorry, Ron. I've been considering last night. I saw something after we left Ravindra, and I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

"Not the shadow thing again. Hermione, I'm telling you it was just a trick of the light. You've already said so yourself."

"I know. But the more I think about it, the more certain I am that it wasn't just a flickering shadow. Ravindra changed. I'm sure of it. I just can't think of how, unless she's really an animagus, which is unlikely."

"Hermione..."

A shadow passed over them, startling everyone at that end of the table. Hermione looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes gazing at her.

"Why are you three acting so sullen? I'd think you'd be thrilled with our success last night."

"We are, Ravindra."

"Then why such long faces? _Too_ easy, was it?"

Three pairs of eyes started at with a startled gaze. Harry spoke for the first time since the meal had begun.

"You knew it was too easy? You knew all along?"

"Of course. I knew the minute we landed. Or didn't you notice that there wasn't a single lookout, or a single magic ward? I expect we'll find out soon enough _why_ that evil snake wanted Leiko to be rescued, but for the moment I'll be content with knowing my sister is safely out of his clutches."

Rave moved on as the trio sat in silence. So Ravindra already knew that Voldemort had let them take Professor Leiko. And the red gryffin didn't even care, so long as her sister was back and unharmed. None of them had any idea why the Dark Lord would let so valuable a creature escape, but, whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

Leiko leaned against the dungeon wall, letting the cold of the stone penetrate her body. She liked the cold, the darkness of the dungeons. It reminded her so much of her own mountain dwelling, a great cave deep within the heart of the tallest peek. She missed that home. Oh, how she longed for the return of her wings so that she might soar once again. Walking was getting old.

"Ah, Professor Leiko..."

The green-eyed woman turned to find Dumbledore approaching her. Strange, she thought. The Headmaster did not make a habit of walking the dungeons.

"I had hoped to find you here. There are a few people I would like for you to meet. If you would, they are waiting in my office."

The old wizard offered his arm, and Leiko took it. She saw no harm in meeting the Headmaster's associates. The man was a good judge of character, and besides, Leiko still thought of herself as a great gryffin. She never could get her mind around the fact that she no longer had talons or fangs with which to defend herself.

Half an hour later Leiko sat in a chair in Dumbledore's office, starring at the faces of the four wizards. They were all unknown to her, and she'd already forgotten the names. None of them seemed worth remembering, and no gryffin would bother with names unless the name's owner was important enough to warrant such remembrance. Dumbledore had introduced her to them, and then told them that she would be joining them for the 'meeting'. Leiko looked back to the Headmaster and realized that the man wanted to see if the others thought her trustworthy enough to be shown where they were holding the meeting. She was insulted, naturally, and considered saying something truly shocking that would ruin whatever trust she'd gained with Dumbledore, but decided against it. Despite herself, she'd grown to like the old man. It would be doing him a disservice if she pretended to be untrustworthy.

The Headmaster finished explain about the whys and hows of Leiko's presence and abduction, and turned to the others.

"Does anyone object to Leiko's presence at the meeting?"

"I'd like to ask the lady a few questions, Albus, before I decide."

The Headmaster motioned for the one-eyed wizard to ask his questions. Leiko didn't like the individual; his false eye was very unsettling. He was an old man, however, and the gryffin decided she'd humor these wizards. She'd be truthful, but questions were not something she enjoyed being on the receiving end of.

"So you faced the Dark Lord without fear. Very impressive. The bravest of wizards cannot face Him without even a trace of fear. It is also suspicious that you were not once tortured by him, or his Death Eaters. Do you have any idea why he didn't hurt you? Why you showed no fear?"

Leiko gave the old wizard a cold look. She could feel the meaning behind his words, the accusation. And yet he was not what could be called hostile. He was like an interrogations officer, asking the unpleasant in such a way as to elicit a truthful response from the accused. She knew how to deal with him.

"If I said I knew why, I'd be lying. Voldemort wants my power. He seems to know that forcing me into his service will not work, for I'll lash out at him and cause more destruction that anyone can fathom. That is the nature of my power. Unpredictable, destructive, effective beyond all measure. That is why he did not torture me as he would have a common wizard.

"As for my lack of fear, why should I fear Evil? Evil thrives in the Darkness, and thus I am kin. Is there a reason to fear my relations? I _know_ that Tom Riddle will not harm me. I know this because if he dares to harm me, he will loose any chance he ever had of harnessing the power within. He knows this as well as I do. It's instinctive knowledge, and I didn't fully realize the 'why' until confronted with the question."

The room was silent. All eyes were upon her, filled with what could only be shock. The one-eyed wizard's false eye started to spin as he considered Leiko's words. Dumbledore, while not quite as surprised as the other three, had a look of amazement on his face. The false eye stopped spinning as its owner again spoke.

"You _are_ Darkness! Strange, but after that speech I can see you for what you are. Evil may thrive in Darkness, my lady, but it cannot rule over it. Nor can it rule without it."

"If what you say is true, than she would have to be neutral in this war. Darkness takes no sides. At least, I don't think it does."

"Darkness makes not a move, my friends, but the Flame will fight who it pleases."

Everyone, Leiko included, turned as a strange woman entered the Headmaster's office. She wore red, trimmed in gold, and had short white hair. A pair of red wing sprouted from behind her pointed ears, and this feature alone would have left the wizard's amazed. As it was, only Leiko was able to move when the stranger entered.

"Rave! I wondered where you'd got to."

"Been listening in, sis. The wards on this office are strong, but not quite enough to keep me out."

The two gryffins laughed and embraced, and only then did Dumbledore realize who the newcomer was. It was the red gryffin, Ravindra. He'd had no idea the creature could take on a humanoid form. Rave's red eyes met Dumbledore's gaze.

"Before you ask, I have abilities my sister lacks. One being the power to shift forms. Now..."

"One moment, my dear. You said something about Flame acting where Darkness would not."

Ravindra looked into the speaker's one good eye. He was intrigued by her, and by what his magical false eye was showing him.

"Yes, Flame need not be impartial. It serves no one, unlike the Darkness which serves all who need it. Flame will turn against its masters, while Darkness is a constant."

"And you are the Flame. Does that mean you'll fight with us?"

"Maybe. I certainly have no wish to serve Voldemort, but that does not mean I'll side with you. Now, I think you were trying to decide if Leiko here was trustworthy. Anyone have doubts?"

The wizards shook their heads, all convinced that the elemental gryffins were not a security risk. Dumbledore massaged his temples, taking in the days revelations. He exchanged a few words with the other wizards, then bid them farewell 'till the meeting. Once the wizards had left via floo powder, the Headmaster turned back to his gryphonic guests.

"I shall have Severus fetch you when it's time for the meeting. In the meantime, you need to know _where_ the meeting will be held."

Both women leaned forward, listening carefully to what Dumbledore told them. Once satisfied they would be able to find the house, the sisters left the Headmaster's office. It was time for the evening meal, so the sisters proceeded to the Great Hall. Rave, no longer concerned with hiding her shifting abilities, remained in elven form.

"Who's that woman with Professor Leiko?"

The Gryffindors around Neville Longbottom looked up. They had never seen such a strange looking woman, with pointed ears and wings on her head. Hermione's face went from awe to confusion, to recognition. She knew that profile! She'd seen it the night they'd rescued Leiko.

"Ron, Harry, that's Ravindra!"

"What?!"

"It's Rave! Just look at the markings on the wings. They're the same as Rave's. And those two long braids just in front of her ears. Rave had braids like that. And who else would Leiko be talking so comfortably with? Harry, you've seen more than anyone how those two chatter together. Have you ever seen Professor Leiko be so chipper with anyone besides her sister?"

Harry had to admit he'd never seen the gryphonic professor be so openly friendly with anyone, even Snape. By now the two sisters had taken seats at the head table, Rave sitting beside Dumbledore and Leiko perched between her sister and Snape. The Potions Professor looked sullen, even for him, and the students noticed that Leiko was paying very little attention to the dark man.

"I think those two are having issues."

"Ron, you think everyone has issues."

"No, seriously. Before the kidnapping Leiko was hanging all over him, but now she doesn't seem to know he's there."

"She's not human anymore, Ron."

Both friends turned to look at Harry questioningly. What did he mean by that?

"I don't know how I know this, but she's not as human as she was before. I think she's started to turn back into her gryffin-self. Look at her eyes. They're almost glowing. And I think her hair is getting darker."

The trio really looked at their temporary professor. They noticed that she did seem more like a feral beast than a civilized human. Her eating habits had never been a joy to watch, but now she was literally tearing at the meat with all the fury of a starving raptor. More than one student had lost their appetite at the sight. Even Ravindra seemed surprised by her sister's table manners.

"Leiko, it's dead. You don't have to kill it all over again."

The green-eyed woman looked up from her feeding frenzy. Rave gave her an amused look as she wiped the bits of food off her chin. The rest of the room, however, seemed frozen in horrified amazement. Leiko felt no shame, no embarrassment, until she noticed Snape. The man was the only one _not_ watching her eat. For the first time, the gryffin realized that her true nature might be more than the human could handle. Certainly the issue of her eating habits bothered him. Perhaps she should use a fork, at least until she had her talons back.

"Come on, sis, don't stop now. I think there're a few students who aren't feeling nauseous yet."

Leiko glared at Ravindra, her eyes glowing fiercely. But Rave was in the right on this, and Leiko wasn't so proud that she couldn't admit it, if only to herself.

"Point taken. Think I'll take a nap now. I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore."

Rave shook her head. Leiko never could stand being in the wrong, even slightly. She truly lived up to her name, and the black gryffin's arrogant nature usually served her well. But not as a human, and not when faced with her own faults. The whole of Hogwarts watched in silence as Professor Leiko slunk out of the Great Hall, then the students began to whisper amongst themselves. Soon everyone was talking as if there had been no interruption.

Some few hours later a knock was heard at Leiko's door. She grumbled, rolled over, and snarled.

"Come in!"

The heavy wooden door creaked open and Snape entered, not bothering to shut it behind him. Leiko stopped growling and sat up, watching the wizard closely. She wasn't sure how to act around him anymore.

"It's time to leave for the meeting. Ravindra will meet us in the Headmaster's office."

Leiko nodded and stood. Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The woman was wearing another revealing outfit, this one showing more skin than those previous. Why couldn't she just wear a decent robe? But there was no use in arguing. The gryffin was stubborn and there was no time to waste in a futile battle of wills.

"At least find something decent to wear over that. This meeting needs to focus on business, not your body."

"I thought you liked my body?"

"Don't start. We've no time for _that_."

Leiko gave in and pulled a dark purple cloak over her shoulders. She followed Snape through the hallways to Dumbledore's office, where Rave was indeed waiting for them.

"Guess we get to find out what this floo travel is all about, sis. I'd rather fly, but your dark one says we can't."

Snape glared at Rave, as did Leiko. The red one certainly had no qualms about teasing, even in bad taste.

After watching the wizards depart earlier both gryffins were familiar with the use of the floo powder. Leiko took some of the powder that Snape was offering and stepped into the fireplace. It was time to go to the meeting that everyone was so anticipating. Not knowing exactly what to expect, the green-eyed gryffin did as she had seen others, and gasped as she experienced floo travel first-hand.


	22. Phoenix and the Flame

Author's Note: Sorry for the prolonged period of inactivity. Had to undergo surgery and, as you can well imagine, I didn't feel much like writing 'till now. Between that and other work I'm lucky to get a moment to myself to type. Anyway, I hope this update makes up for my long absence.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 22: Phoenix and the Flame

"I'd like to introduce everyone to Leiko and Ravindra. Some of you are already aware of their…situation, but we'll discuss that later. Now…"

Leiko stopped paying attention to Dumbledore once he started on about Order business. She really didn't care about the war they were wagging. She had died and been reborn so many times that Death itself was an abstract concept for her. She had also lived through many dynasties, only to see each crumble and be replaced by another. Voldemort would not dare to harm her, and she knew that, if forced, she could defeat him. But that would only happen if he came after her, otherwise she could not interfere.

Ravindra sat silently beside Leiko as the black gryffin considered eternity and circles of life. Rave was a bit more practical than her sister. If Voldemort reigned the wizarding world, it would not take long for him to conquer the rest of humanity. What affected the humans would ultimately affect the whole of the planet. Rave, unlike her sister, was more than willing to fight for the wizards, and Leiko knew it.

"And now for Snape's report."

Green and red eyes watched the Potions Master stand and begin speaking. Leiko only half listened to what the man was saying, but Rave paid rapt attention. Snape went over what had happened at the last meeting of Death Eaters. It had been called earlier that night and had entailed much fury on the part of Voldemort. The evil wizard was upset that his prize had been snatched away. He was now hunting spies in his midst, convinced that only someone on the inside could have orchestrated the rescue. His suspicions seemed to be aimed at Lucius Malfoy, who had been missing since that night. Rave smirked slightly at that. Her red eyes sparked with an emotion Leiko could not put a name to.

"Got something up you sleeve, sis?"

"You'll see. I'd hoped that snake would notice Malfoy missing."

"You've got a wing in this, don't you?"

Leiko eyed her sister suspiciously. The red one had a tendency to act without thinking, and Leiko had noticed her carry off a large object when she was rescued. Rave had dropped the object shortly before landing so no one else knew what it was. But now Leiko had her suspicions.

"Would the two gryffins please themselves to pay attention, or is all this not worth that courtesy?"

The gryffin sisters met Snape's accusing gaze with looks of total innocence upon their faces. Rave was a bit more convincing than Leiko, but the mischievous spark in their eyes gave them away. Not one wizard in the room bought into their act. Attention turned away from the females as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"I believe the time has come for our guests to tell their respective stories. Leiko, if you would go first."

And so the sisters told their tales. They included even the tiniest details from the time spent in Voldemort's lair. Leiko had seen and heard things that the others had not, and Rave revealed that fact that she had taken Malfoy.

"I did so with revenge in mind, but it seems that more has been accomplished. If Voldemort thinks Lucius the spy, your man is safe."

"Where did you stash him? He's not at Hogwarts is he?"

Ravindra gave the shabby wizard who'd spoke a look of contempt.

"Of course not. I dropped him in the Forbidden Forest. Got a few squirrels keeping an eye on him, and an owl. If a threat gets near, they'll handle it."

"How…"

"Don't ask. At the time I was only concerned with keeping him tied up. I don't care if predators get at him. But you'd be surprised just what one of those tree-rats can do. And I'm not giving up the hiding spot. I've got plans for Lucius and none of you are going to get hold of him 'till I'm finished."

"Keep him away from me, Rave, or he'll be in pieces. I don't take kindly to being kidnapped."

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the murmuring of the Order members.

"I think the question we most want answered at the moment is what help the two of you can offer the Order. You've established that neither of you is on Voldemort's side, but you also have not proven that you are on ours."

Leiko and Ravindra exchanged glances. Leiko spoke first.

"I'm neutral in this. I _can't_ take sides. There's more to it than any of you could possibly imagine. To be honest, I'm closer to evil than good. The power Voldemort offers is tempting. My own ability is no greater than that of any other gryffin, but I'm sure you all felt that I _do_ have great power. Not my own, but something separate from what is 'me'. I guard that power, as you guard the freedom of you people. I find myself wishing I could help you, but if I do that and the power within awakens, it could turn on you. The Guardian is not Leiko, and so I cannot allow myself to aid you. The danger is too great."

Confused looks and whispered comment filled the room. Leiko sighed and sat down. The wizards just didn't get it. It was unlikely they ever would. Luckily, Rave picked that moment to speak for herself.

"I'll help."

Surprised eyes turned to Rave.

"I'll help you fight. I'm not bound to anything like my sister is. What I can do for you is limited, but I will help. Leiko has no control over what the power she guards does, but I have total control over my own abilities."

"And what _are_ your abilities?"

Rave smirked at the young witch who had questioned her. She looked up, noticed that the ceiling was a good nine feet high, and closed her eyes. Within seconds her form shifted into something larger, causing the wizards to leap against the walls. Where the humanoid Rave had been standing, a large red, purple, and gold gryffin loomed over them. Leiko laughed at the way her sister was crammed into the room, with her tail and legs tucked tightly under her, and her wings sticking out at odd angles. Although the room was high enough for her to fit, it was not of sufficient size for her to fit comfortably.

"I think my point is made."

With that, Ravindra shifted back into her elven form and the wizards cautiously retook their seats.

"There's more to me than that, but I'll be keeping my other secrets."

"I think that Ravindra has just provided us with a very good opportunity."

Once more all attention was focused on Dumbledore. The Headmaster considered his words carefully before continuing.

"Voldemort knows of Rave's existence, and that she is an ally of Leiko, but nothing more. I take it he only saw you as a gryffin? Good. You could go to him as you are now and spy for us. Severus has provided invaluable information to us, but I think that you might learn things that he would never have been told."

"I've still got the wings, Dumbledore. He'll know me. I don't think my becoming a spy will help much. He'll see me as just another toy to do his bidding. You're an intelligent man, think about something I, and I alone, can do. There's got to be something that my special skills can aid in. But until I hear a good idea, I'm not risking myself. You've got your spy. Don't try to turn me into another."

Dumbledore considered Rave's words for a moment before resuming the discussion of other Order business. Leiko, once again, stared into space without bothering to listen. Rave listened with her eyes closed, thinking about what she'd just volunteered herself into. She hoped that she would not come to regret it.

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix ended and everyone headed to their respective homes. Leiko and Rave had returned to Hogwarts and were walking through the darkened halls towards Leiko's room. The green-eyed gryffin kept giving her sister suspicious glances, which Rave ignored. Ravindra knew that the black gryffin would shortly give voice to her thoughts. If Leiko had one flaw it was that she tended to be blunt as a brick in conversations. Oh, she could be cryptic when necessary, but Rave had a feeling that tonight Leiko was going to give way to that blunt nature of hers.

"I know that twinkle, Rave. Your eyes never lie to me. You've got something hidden, something you don't want even me knowing of. Spill it, sis. Secrets don't become you."

There it was. Straight to the point, as usual. Rave wondered if Leiko even knew how to be sneaky in conversation.

"Not in the mood for small talk, are we? Fine. Yes, I am hiding something. And no, you can't see what. At least not yet. It's my toy, and I don't want to share."

"Not even with me? Must be some toy."

Rave didn't feel the need to reply to that, and so the sisters walked in silence. Upon reaching Leiko's room, Rave paused. Leiko looked back when she realized that her sister was not following. She gave Rave a questioning look.

"I've got other plans tonight, sis. Go annoy Snape if you want a roommate. I won't be around 'till morning, I think."

Leiko gave her a penetrating glare, which slowly transformed into a knowing look.

"You've got a male, don't you? Friend from the Forest? Or a human, perhaps? Come on sis, you can tell me."

"I can, but I won't. If you can't figure out who then I've no intention of filling in the giant blank that is your mind. See you at sunrise, sister-mine."

Curious green eyes watched, puzzled, as Ravindra faded into the dark of the hall. Rave smiled, thinking of the fun she'd soon be having. She didn't usually keep secrets from Leiko, but this was one of those times when even a sister wouldn't understand her reasoning. Rave picked up a small bag of food from the kitchen as she left the castle. Once outside, Rave paused, concentrated, and transformed into her gryphonic self. Clutching the bag of food in her great talons, she leaped into the air and flew towards the Forbidden Forest. Her large wings propelled her through the sky at a speed greater than the fastest broom-riding wizard.

Her golden eyes sparkled as she neared her goal; an old dilapidated building. The red gryffin circled the Shrieking Shack as she descended from the sky. Rave landed with a soft thud and quickly shifted back to her elven form as she reached the front door. After stepping inside she headed for an upstairs room without waiting her for eyes to adjust to the darkness. In fact, the red orbs seemed to glow slightly. It had always hit her as strange that she, a beast of the Light, had better night vision than Leiko, who was a creature of Darkness.

Rave reached for a worn door, locked from the outside, and opened it. Stepping just inside the room she took note of the single candle burning on a table in the center of the room. The only other light source was the boarded up window, through which a few stray moonbeams shown. Below the window there stood a bed, probably the only decent piece of furniture in the whole building, upon which a shadowy figure reclined. As Rave closed the door behind her the figure stood, and Lucius Malfoy's angry glare became visible in the flickering candlelight.

"Hello Lucius. Having a nice stay?"

Rave made note of that angry look, knowing that anger was better than fear or self-pity for what she had in mind. The woman smirked with satisfaction, her eyes meeting his glare with a smug look. She tossed the bag of food onto the bed.

"I do hope you're hungry, Lucius. I had a house elf pack you a sack lunch."

Lucius ignored the bag. His eyes never left Rave for a second. After a minute he spoke in a voice that was barely more than a whispered hiss.

"What do you want with me, gryffin?"

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the one who holds you prisoner? Still, I suppose it won't hurt to answer that question. Revenge, Lucius. Revenge is why I took you, but not why I keep you. I was very upset at the abduction of my sister and swore to kill whoever had hurt her. You hurt Leiko, Lucius. Therefore you are the target of my vengeance. Your master, beast that he is, never laid a claw on her so I won't go actively seeking his hide.

"But why not kill you straight out? Once I had you, I saw that you are what we gryffins call one hot human. I've got a weakness for blonds, though I shall deny it if you tell anyone. Leiko has the reputation for drooling over humans and I'd like to keep it that way. So you, wizard, are here because I want to make you suffer for what you've done, but I don't want to kill you any longer. I just want to torture you for a while."

Rave looked at Lucius with hunger in her eyes, and the blond wizard went from anger to surprise and suspicion. The red gryffin moved closer to her captive, the sadistic smile still stretched across her face. She silently wove a spell of seduction, calling forth her own minor magic to make the elder Malfoy more amenable to her commands. Ravindra slapped his race with all her considerable strength, sending the man sprawling onto the bed. She then leaned over his unresisting body and smiled with sadistic joy before giving her captive a passionate kiss. Oh, what fun she'd have this night, she thought. What perfect revenge this would be.


	23. Screams in the Night

Author's Note: Another day, another update. Here we learn a bit more about Leiko's inner workings, and discover one of Rave's secrets.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 23: Screams in the Night

Leiko sighed as she lay on the bed, eyes closed and mind left to roam. She'd not slept well, between wondering what Rave was up to and her own troubles. The gryffin opened her eyes and wondered what Snape was doing at that moment. Sleeping, probably, as it was approaching the hour of dawn. Somehow she'd managed to alienate the Potions Master and she honestly didn't know why. She wanted to, for she missed Snape's company. It wasn't often that Leiko allowed someone to get so close to her. She was, by nature, a solitary bird and rarely sought the company of anyone save a few close friends. So why was she losing sleep worrying about her strained relationship with the Potions Master?

Leiko closed her eyes again, sighing as she allowed herself to admit the reason. She'd come as close to loving the wizard as one of her kind could. She smirked at the thought that raced through her tired mind; a mental image of herself proclaiming her undying love for Snape in front of the whole student body. How many students would faint from the shock? She'd never do such a ridiculous thing. Her emotions weren't like true human feeling, so she'd never be so overcome as to go all melodramatic in front of a crowd of children.

Still, she did care for Snape. She'd known that from early on in her stay at Hogwarts. But, until that moment, Leiko had not allowed herself to admit just how much she cared. Love was weakness in her experience. Could she have unconsciously realized her feelings were growing too strong and angered the wizard in an attempt to drive him away? It was possible. She often let her subconscious mind act on perceptions that were too subtle for her to have consciously noticed. Perhaps, Leiko though, she should take more care in how she interacted with others. Rave was always telling her that she was too forward, too blunt. Maybe that red feather duster had a point.

But none of that mattered. Her feelings for Snape, her lack of tact, it had no bearing on what she did once she changed back. When she regained her wings she would soar away from Hogwarts, soar into the 'morrow without a backward glance. Gryphonic feelings were different from human, and Leiko was confident that once back in feathers, she'd forget about the Potions Master and be content to live as she had before coming to Hogwarts.

Leiko's mind grew groggy with fatigue just as the sky outside her window brightened with the rising sun. Breakfast would be served in less than an hour. Should she attend? Leiko wasn't one for missing meals, but there were too many thoughts in her head to leave room for food. Those thoughts turned back to Professor Snape and Leiko gave up. She let the flow of her mind's wanderings take over.

Pain wracked through her body just as Leiko was drifting into the realm of sleep. She screamed as the electric jolt of agony spread to every inch of her human self. Green eyes glowed brightly as she fought for control of her mind. Those eyes turned a brilliant red as Leiko's body gave off a purple luminescence and shifted into something not quite human. Her fingernails grew long and sharp, resembling the eagle talons of her gryphonic self. Her teeth grew sharp and her hair turned black and feathery.

Leiko howled with combined pain and fury, leapt from the bed, and ran for the wooden door. She knocked aside two figures as she fled the room, but her mind barely registered their presence. Hissing like a wild beast, the woman ran for the dark of the dungeons. Her instincts had taken over, each one heightened as she gave in to the animal craze. The primal impulse in her head told Leiko to find what she'd last been thinking of. The gryffin was in hunt mode, searching for her mate.

Professor McGonagall allowed Filch to help her to her feet, then the two of them went chasing after Leiko. They'd both been nearby when the woman screamed, and had come running to see what the matter was. Leiko had shot out of the room and knocked them both to the floor, then fled without seeming to realize that they were there. McGonagall had glimpsed the glowing red eyes and was concerned, not only for the gryffin, but for anyone who got in her way.

Startled shouts guided the Transfigurations Professor in her search for Leiko. Students heading for breakfast had been knocked aside as the gryffin charged past, and it was not difficult to follow her trail. McGonagall's breath caught in her throat as a cry of pain echoed through the dungeon halls. She feared what lay ahead, but ran with Filch to see what transpired ahead. Turning a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Leiko, who had a crazed look about her, was clawing furiously at something black that lay writhing on the floor. Looking closer, McGonagall saw that the struggling form was Professor Snape. The gryffin's claw-like nails were ripping into his robes, tearing away fabric and revealing the bleeding wounds beneath. Leiko snarled and growled like a ravenous wolf and bit the Potions Master savagely. Blood had begun to pool on the stone floor, and Snape seemed to be loosing his battle.

The stunned Transfigurations Professor recovered her senses and cast a stun spell on the crazed attacker. Leiko shuddered, but was otherwise unaffected. Instead of collapsing, she turned her glowing red eyes on McGonagall. Snarling like a mad dog, the gryffin lunged. The witch, certain that her blood would soon mingle with Snape's, watched in amazement as Leiko shrieked with surprise and crumpled to the floor halfway through her leap.

McGonagall noticed a pair of Slytherin third years standing over Snape's prone body. Both looked as if they were going to be sick, but the girl on the left was holding her wand at the ready. Leiko didn't move, and the Professor had Filch check the woman as she rushed to Snape's side to assess his condition. The student with the wand gave her friend a shove and orders to get Madam Pomfrey, then bent down to help McGonagall.

"That was quick thinking, and although you shouldn't know that particular spell yet I must say that I'm grateful you did. 20 points to Slytherin. Now step back, child, while I take a look at Severus."

The student stood and moved to the wall as McGonagall evaluated Snape's injuries. The man was bleeding from so many wounds it amazed her that he was still alive. Leiko hadn't been on him but for a minute at most, yet he appeared to have taken several hours' worth of abuse. The witch sighed with relief as Madam Pomfrey finally arrived, lead by the other Slytherin student.

"Thank goodness you're here, Poppy. Leiko attacked him and I'm afraid he's loosing too much blood."

"I'll take him from here, Minerva. You better tend to that gryffin before she has a chance to wake up. Bring her to the Infirmary once you've got her properly secured. I just can't believe she'd do a thing like this."

The mediwitch hurried off, keeping her eyes on the floating stretcher that held Snape. McGonagall sent the two students on their way after asking their names, then turned her attention to the Snape's attacker. Filch was keeping a close eye on Leiko, watching for any sign of movement. McGonagall checked the woman's pulse, then bound her in several spells to make sure she couldn't escape should she regain consciousness and levitated the woman to the Hospital Wing. Filch stayed behind to see to it that the blood was disposed of before any more students happened across the scene.

"Ah, Minerva, put her over there. I've managed to stabilize Severus but those gryffin wounds won't be healed by magic. Has something to do with Leiko herself. She's got a natural resistance to spells, and any injury she inflicts shares that resistance. Severus will recover in time, but he's going to be weak from the blood loss when he wakes, and I'm sure his sour temper will be even worse."

"I don't doubt it. I am glad to hear he'll recover, though."

"You know, Minerva, I've treated some love bites before, but they weren't near so deep as these. I can't imagine what came over that gryffin, to go savaging Severus so. What happened?"

"Wait, you've treated Severus for gryffin bites before this?"

Madam Pomfrey flushed. She hadn't meant to reveal that she was so familiar with the bite of the black gryffin.

"Well, yes. Apparently Leiko likes to bite. I won't say any more about that now, though. Now answer my question, what happened between them?"

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at the mediwitch, then proceeded to tell her what had transpired beginning with hearing Leiko scream. She'd just finished relating the tale when the Infirmary doors opened with a bang, and a very upset Ravindra stomped in. Rave was in her gryffin form and so the two witches had to strain their necks to look up.

"What happened to my sister?! I felt pain…and then a blur of something I can't describe. If someone hurt her I'll shred them with my own talons…"

Professor McGonagall managed to calm Rave down enough to relate the chain of events once more. When she'd finished the red gryffin was staring, wide-eyed, with disbelief. She shook her golden mane and fluffed her feathers, then laid down on the floor. Madam Pomfrey had just gone to check on Snape again when the wooden doors opened yet again and a very worried Dumbledore entered the room. McGonagall retold her story for a third time before the Headmaster had a chance to ask.

"Albus, I don't know what came over Leiko but we can't risk her hurting anyone else. If she's dangerous we must deal with her before she has a chance to attack again."

"I can't believe she'd try to kill Snape. And there's something you wizards ought to know."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Ravindra, who seemed to be very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What you described, the red eyes and animal behavior, it sounds like the Guardian."

"And what is this guardian? Do we need to confine your sister for the sake of safety?"

"No, Headmaster. That won't do any good for Leiko. You have to understand that Leiko and the Guardian are two different entities. And before you start asking questions on how that's possible I'd like to say that I've never before seen the Guardian manifest when Leiko wasn't in gryffin form. I didn't know it was possible.

"You see, the Guardian personality is one with the power that resides within my sister. She can't actively use that power, but the Guardian can. This alter-ego, if you can call it that, surfaces when Leiko finds herself in a situation where normal gryffin abilities have no chance of succeeding. It's never for very long, and Leiko usually maintains at least some minute control over the beast. I just don't understand how the Guardian could take over Leiko's mind so completely, or how it could manifest itself at all when the body is in human form."

There was a pause as everyone considered Rave's words. Dumbledore especially was concerned at the implied threat this unexplained phenomenon posed. He motioned for Rave to continue, hoping the red gryffin might have a theory as to how such a thing could happen.

"I won't know why the Guardian surfaced until Leiko wakes up. Her claws are back to normal human fingernails, so I'm fairly certain that Leiko is herself again."

"Why did she attack Professor Snape? I was under the impression that the two of them got along quite well."

Rave sent a suspicious look at the mediwitch, wondering if there was anything behind that statement.

"Like I said before, I don't think Leiko would ever try to kill Snape. For some reason, and I shall never understand why, she's fond of his company. Maybe she just likes arguing with him, or maybe she's having fun annoying the man, but for whatever reason I _know_ that Leiko wouldn't knowingly harm him."

"Then you've no idea what could have caused this attack?"

"Not really, Headmaster, though I've got a theory. I won't know for certain until I can question her myself, but I think perhaps Leiko, or the Guardian in this case, was acting on pure animal instinct. If Leiko was thinking about Snape before whatever awakened the Guardian happened, then it's possible that her thoughts were still on him after she'd changed. My sister likes to bite, as Snape can tell you when he wakes, and I think that maybe she ran off to find him and, in her crazed mental state, went a bit too far."

Four pairs of eyes came to rest on the Potion Master's sleeping figure. The man lay motionless under their watchful gaze, and the three humans turned their attention back to Rave, who had stood and walked over to Leiko's bedside. The woman had started to wake up and Ravindra wanted to be the first thing she saw. If the Guardian still had control, it wouldn't be as dangerous to a ten-foot gryffin. And if Leiko was back to normal it wouldn't hurt for her to see a friendly face.

"W-Where am I?"

Leiko opened her eyes and squinted up at Rave. She tried to move, but found that her body refused to obey. Magic restrained her. Leiko's mind was still clouded, and she didn't have the energy to be angery.

"You're in the Infirmary, you're not hurt, the wizards have a spell or two on you, and what's the last thing you remember?"

It took a minute for Leiko to sort out everything Rave told her. Finally, she gathered her thoughts enough to make a sensible reply.

"I was laying in bed thinking about feelings…and…pain! I was in pain. Something attacked me, I think, and I couldn't fight it off. I felt the power move…and then I can't remember much. Just a lot of confusing emotions. Mainly hate, a certain blood-lust, and I was searching for something. I can't remember any more than that. Tell me what happened, Rave. I wouldn't be here unless I did something major."

"The Guardian took you. It took full control of you, Leiko, and it went hunting Snape. He's been talon-slashed and savagely bitten, but Pomfrey says he'll live. Are you really you? Or is that entity still lurking on the edges?"

Leiko was stunned into silence for several minutes. She could hardly believe what Rave told her, and at the same instant knew it was true. She also knew without asking that Snape was lucky to be alive, and that she was solely responsible. The Guardian wouldn't care about one human. It had to be acting on her thoughts. Wouldn't be the first time that had happened, but this was certainly the worst thing she'd known that force to do to a non-enemy.

"I'm me. You can tell the witch to take off the spell now. I'm not going to try anything."

"Leiko…forgive me but I must ask. You said you were attacked and couldn't fight. Did the Guardian overpower you, or did it surface _because_ you were overpowered?"

"I think…no, I'm certain it awoke after the attack hit. Whatever hurt me, it wasn't the Guardian."

Rave nodded and looked to Professor McGonagall, who shared a nervous glance with her coworkers before finally releasing Leiko from the spells that held her captive. The headmaster cleared his throat and spoke, his voice grim.

"It would seem Leiko suffered yet another mental assault. I can think of only one personage who would try such a thing, and I'm sure we all know of whom I speak. This greatly worries me. Leiko was able to fight him off the first time, but now he seems to have intensified his efforts."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but _I_ didn't fight him off that first time. The Guardian helped. I still had some control then. It was a true merging of our personalities. This last time, though…that was instinct and nothing more. Pure animal impulse with no reason to guide it. I've lost control like that only one before, and it was when my enemy was too powerful for anything but the Guardian alone. If Voldemort really was behind this, then he's more a threat than I'd given him credit for."

McGonagall and the Headmaster left to attend to the rumors that had no doubt been circulating since the two Slytherin students left the dungeon. No one wanted the student body thinking that Leiko was a homicidal maniac, or that Snape was dead, or any other misinformation that the Hogwarts rumor mill managed to produce. It had been decided that they would make an announcement saying Voldemort was the cause of Leiko's unusual behavior. A true enough statement, if lacking in detail.

Rave stayed by her sister. Madam Pomfrey had decided to keep Leiko for a while just to be sure that the black gryffin suffered no ill aftereffects. Leiko grumbled and curled up under her blanket, determined to get the sleep she'd missed the night before. Rave watched the heap of cloth for a while, then turned her attention to the bed holding Snape. Half an hour later, after Leiko had slipped into the land of dreams, Ravindra turned to Pomfrey with a question that completely surprised the witch.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have observed that your spells don't seem to do much for Snape's wounds. Do you think I could give it a try? Healing the injuries, I mean."

"You? I didn't know you could use magic."

"I have some minor magic of my own. It's not quite the same as yours, so I might be able to do something. Now go stand by Snape and watch. I've never done this with a wizard before, and I'm not sure of the outcome. At the very least it will do no harm."

The woman took a seat beside Snape's bed as Rave fluffed her feathers and stared intently at the still figure. Her golden eyes seemed to sparkle as she wove her healing spell. A faint golden light surrounded Snape's body, then faded into his wounds. Madame Pomfrey watched in amazement as the wounds began to heal. Within minutes every scratch and bite had disappeared and Snape began to move. Rave closed her eyes and propped her giant head an empty bed. The mediwitch quickly moved to check the Potions Master's vitals.

Madame Pomfrey made sure that Snape was healed and sleeping soundly. She noticed that Ravindra was also resting and decided to take stock of her various healing potions. She'd no idea that the red gryffin could cast spells, and had been even more impressed with the fact Rave had need of chants or wand. The golden eyed beast simply concentrated on her target and the spell wove its magic in a shimmer of gold. It had been fascinating to watch, and solved her problem of treating gryffin-inflicted injuries. The witch wondered what else Ravindra was capable of.


	24. Invisible Visitors

Author's Note: Let's take a peek at the Hogwarts rumor mill, shall we? And see how curiosity is rewarded…

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 24: Invisible Visitors

Harry stared in shock as Ron finished speaking, the forkful of eggs held halfway to his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head, he put down the food-laden utensil and spoke.

"You mean to tell me that Professor Leiko went mad and _killed_ Snape?"

"She ripped him to shreds, I swear! Then she attacked Professor McGonagall! I heard two Slytherins who were there telling their friends about it."

"And you trust the word of a Slytherin? That's a first."

"Come on, Hermione, they weren't boasting. I'd've ignored them except that one of the girls was in tears, and the other looked like she was going to be sick. And what's more, you don't see Leiko or Snape here, now do you? And why else would Dumbledore leave in a hurry before he'd even started his breakfast?"

Harry, Hermione, and the other Gryffindor students exchanged worried glances. If Ron was right and the Slytherin students had been telling the truth…

No one wanted to think about that. Before anyone could change the subject the Headmaster entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall following close behind. The Head of Gryffindor looked to be worried, but otherwise healthy. There was one mark against Ron's rumor. The students quieted down as Dumbledore took his place at the head table and turned to address them.

"Students, your attention please. Thank you. No doubt rumors are spreading concerning Professors Leiko and Snape. After speaking with Professor Leiko and her sister, we have learned that there was indeed an attack made against the lady by Lord Voldemort. The result of this mental assault was the unfortunate wounding of Professor Snape. I'm told the Potions Master will fully recover from his injuries, but all Potions classes have been suspended until further notice."

Dumbledore seated himself, picked up a fork, and continued with his interrupted breakfast. The students immediately started whispering amongst themselves. At least they knew that Snape wasn't dead and Leiko wasn't crazy. More than one student felt conflicting emotions about Snape. On the one hand, many had wished he'd drop dead for years, but on the other, did they really want a teacher torn to bits?

"At least we know the facts now."

"Not all the facts, Hermione. Look, Potions is canceled so why don't we see about finding Leiko and getting her to tell us what happened."

"Harry…the Headmaster said that she was attacked by You Know Who. Did your scar…?"

"No Ron, my scar didn't bother me at all last night."

"Which means that Voldemort has found a way to get to Leiko without going through you. This isn't good. Leiko will probably be in the Infirmary. We should try to speak with her, if only to find out how the Dark Lord got to her."

"Alright, alright. You guys win. I think it's a waste of a free morning but if you're both determined to talk to Professor Leiko then I'm going, too."

"Harry, they probably won't be letting in visitors. I think we'll need your dad's cloak for this."

"Right. Leiko isn't the sort to yell at us for sneaking in to see her, so it should be ok so long as Madam Pomfrey doesn't catch us."

The trio made their plans, finished their breakfast, and headed off to get Harry's invisibility cloak. Half an hour latter the three students were standing outside the Infirmary waiting for someone to open the door. They were hidden beneath the invisibility cloak and Hermione had convinced the boys that it would be safer to wait for the door to be opened than to try sneaking through it themselves. Even in a school of wizardry it was unusual for doors to open on their own.

The trio didn't have to wait long. Professor Sprout exited the Infirmary with a jar of some strange medicinal concoction in her hand, and the invisible sneaks made their move. Once inside, the students paused long enough to locate their target. Leiko was hard to miss, for the giant red mass of Ravindra was sitting beside her sister's bed. Across the room and slightly closer to the door lay Snape, unconscious and unmarred by any signs of attack.

"Go on, then. The big gryffin looks like she's asleep and Madam Pomfrey isn't anywhere in sight. She must be in her office."

Ron's whispered promptings were more than sufficient to get the trio moving. They crept cautiously past a sleeping Snape, tiptoed to the opposite side of Leiko's bed from Rave, and began trying to wake the woman without the red gryffin noticing. Hermione finally got tired of the boys' timid attempts and reached out to pull the blanket off their target. Leiko growled softly as she rolled over, reaching for a cover that was no longer there.

"Wha…"

"Shhhh."

A pair of green eyes snapped open, all traces of sleep vanishing in an instant.

"Either I'm hearing things or there's a very unusual mouse nearby."

Harry lifted the cloak just enough to show himself, Ron, and Hermione before settling it back into place. None of the students wanted to be seen. Harry quickly whispered to Leiko before the woman alerted any others to their presence.

"We want to talk to you."

"Yes, we want to know about the attack. How did Voldemort get to you without going through Harry?"

"I should have known you kids would find a way to get in here. Fine, then. Can't hurt to tell you what you're undoubtedly going to find out eventually. I shall assume all you've heard is Dumbledore's official announcement? That I was attacked and Snape was attacked by me as a result? Well, that's not exactly the whole truth."

Leiko told the children in whispered tones what Rave had told the adults. She revealed the existence of the Guardian and the extent of the injuries she'd inflicted on the Potions Master. Not being able to see the faces of her audience, Leiko wasn't sure how they took the information. After a while Harry finally spoke.

"So you've got some sort of multiple personality problem?"

"Not exactly. But I think that that's about as accurate a statement as any."

"Why did you go after Snape though? I mean, you told us you were thinking about him when the attack came, but why did this alter ego go hunt down and harm him?"

"I've got a theory on that."

Leiko turned in surprise as Ravindra lifted her head. The red gryffin looked at the spot where the students stood, giving all three an uneasy feeling.

"And yes, I've been awake the whole time. I can also see you, my invisible mice. Not clearly, mind. More like a distortion in reality than seeing your forms clearly. Now, about my theory…"

Before Rave could say any more Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office with a tray of medicines. She cast a curious glance at Rave before proceeding to set her tray on a table beside Snape's bed. Taking out her wand, she muttered something unintelligible and the Potions Master groaned.

"Wake up now, Professor. You've lost a lot of blood and will be rather groggy for a while, but these potions should soon set you right. Now drink up."

Before Snape could do more than sit up the woman had thrust a cup of some awful smelling concoction into his hands. She forced him to drink every last drop before giving him a spoonful from each of the bottles on her tray. Once the medicines were inside her patient, Madam Pomfrey checked Snape's vitals, picked up her tray, and disappeared back into the office.

"I'm glad I'm not you. What was all that stuff?"

The icy glare Snape directed at Ravindra was more than enough make the three Gryffindors shudder. Rave just chuckled. It was a strange sound, emanating from deep within her throat and coming out as something between a human chuckle and a bird's twitter. The gryffin looked down her golden beak at Snape and grinned.

"Fine then. If you're going to be sulky then back to sleep you go."

Rave's eyes sparkled as Snape suddenly collapsed back onto his pillow. The man was asleep within seconds. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were especially impressed.

"How did you do that?"

"Really…Ron, isn't it? Do you think wizards are the only ones who control magic? I've got my tricks, boy, and don't forget it. Small stuff compared to a lot of what you folks do, but valuable all the same. Now, on with that theory I was talking about before the witch interrupted."

The students got the impression that Rave wasn't referring to Madam Pomfrey's magical ability when she used the word 'witch'. Could it be that the red gryffin didn't like doctors? Harry noticed Leiko rolling her eyes as Rave continued with her explanation.

"Leiko admits to thinking of Sleeping Sulky – don't give me that look – just prior the attack. I think that maybe Lord Voldemort was concentrating on finding the spy in his midst even as he sought to control Leiko's mind. If the Guardian picked up on that, then it's possible that it sought out the one man who was both spy and lover. The power within isn't known for rational thought. I think that it decided killing Snape was the only way to avoid future attacks."

All eyes turned to Leiko, who had gone pale and seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. Rave nudged her with a wingtip and the woman snapped out of her thoughts. Harry dared to lift the cloak just enough that his face was visible, and Ron and Hermione did the same. After taking a deep breath Leiko looked at the children.

"Rave's right. She was vocal enough about telling those adults I'd never try to kill Severus, but we both know that I'd kill even family if I had to. It's a good thing Madam Pomfrey was aware of my penchant for biting or I'd still be under those binding spells, unable to move. You three can't spread this around, but I was aware enough when the Guardian took over to know what its intentions were. I was out for blood, kids, remember that. I tell you this now because Rave could never bring herself to harm me. She's too good for that. If I come at you with eyes glowing red, cast whatever curse you can before I have the chance to get close. Voldemort might find a way to get the Guardian to react the way _he_ wants next time. All he has to do is think about you, Harry, and I'll go off on another rampage."

"Remember that, kids. Leiko has given you permission to kill her if need be, so don't hesitate if the situation arises. Though I think she's giving me too much credit. There have been many times when I'd have gladly slashed the superior smile off her beak."

"Sure, Rave. You're the better half of this partnership, remember? I doubt you could swat a fly."

By this time to students realized that Leiko and Ravindra had lost all their previous seriousness and were teasing each other. Harry couldn't believe how quickly the sisters went from deathly serious to downright silly. It had to be a gryffin thing. Pulling the cloak back over their heads, the trio began heading for the door.

"Wait a second, kids. I know this came as a shock to you, but if the Dark Lord does realize he can influence my actions there's something you should never forget. I will not die from a wizard's curse. I am a gryffin whose soul has been reborn many times, and if you have to kill me I won't stay dead for long. Death won't touch me with its icy grip, so don't feel too bad when I'm gone."

Despite Leiko's words the trio was not comforted. They snuck out of the Infirmary and got back to the Gryffindor common room without being noticed. They sat on a sofa by the fireplace, too shocked to say more than a few words to each other. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"At least we know what to look for. That is, if Leiko goes homicidal and tracks us down, we won't be caught unawares."

"The woman told us to kill her, Hermione! How can you be looking for the up side of that?!"

"At least I'm trying to be rational about it! All you've done is sit there with a sick look on your face!"

"Guys, calm down! Leiko said it _might_ happen, not that it would. Chances are Voldemort doesn't realize that his attack caused Leiko to go crazy. Besides, he doesn't know that Snape's a spy. He'll probably just think it had something to do with her liking Snape, like Dumbledore and the others do."

"You're right, Harry. Sorry I lost my temper."

"Yeah. Sorry for yelling at you Hermione. But you've got to admit what those gryffins told us was a shock."

"That's a given, Ron, but we can't start acting like Leiko's already dead. Rave has magic. Maybe she can do something to keep Voldemort out of her sister's head."

Taking some comfort in the fact that nothing might come of Leiko's warning, the students picked up their books and head to class. They had already missed Care for Magical Creatures, which was being taught by Hagrid again as he'd returned late the night before, and they were late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that the teacher was any better than in years past, but it didn't look good to miss too many classes in one day without an excuse.


	25. Perilous Games

Author's Note: The tale is coming to a close. This section, and another, and that shall be all. Hopefully the extreme time lapse since the last update hasn't put any of you few 'regular' readers off. But this section, I think, shall make up for the time spent away from my typing.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 25: Perilous Games

Voldemort sat back on his 'throne', an old chair that had seen far better days, and let his mind roam. As usual, his thoughts turned to the Potter boy. He so wanted that troublesome brat to die, but at the same time the Dark Lord was hesitant to kill the boy hero, lest the child's death hurt him through their link. Still, perhaps killing Potter wasn't what needed to be done. Perhaps inflicting never-ceasing pain on the boy was sufficient. If only he could capture him.

Now the Dark Lord's thoughts took on a new subject. The lady gryffin. He had managed to infiltrate her mind directly. Although he'd not been able to take her over as he'd planned, the reports his sources gave him had been interesting. If only he could find a way to get her to go after Potter. Chances were good that she'd be stopped before the boy could be torn to shreds, but anything that put Potter in the Infirmary was worth trying. Voldemort allowed himself a smile as he began formulating a plan.

Ravindra looked around the room at the Order members. Everyone except Leiko and Snape was crowded into the room. Rave didn't like being there with everyone watching her, but she knew that there was no other choice. She had to be there. She had to tell them. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy betrayal. This was, in the end, Leiko's problem and under other circumstances it would have been left to Leiko to find a solution on her own. But this went far beyond Leiko herself, and Rave knew it.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to agree to this meeting even though I refused to tell him why it was so important. Your goal is the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and only my pledge to help you with your cause has brought me here to say what I'm about to tell you. I want that understood. If not for my hatred of that snake and the fact I've allied myself with you, I'd not have opened my beak at all.

"This is about Leiko. You all know she was kidnapped by the Dark Lord, and you know what our report on that was, so I won't bother going over it again. What this meeting concerns is the previously unknown side effects of that event. Basically, we're here because of what the kidnapping did to Leiko.

"It changed her, that stay with Voldemort. It wasn't something drastic, this change. It's subtle, so that no one would notice except one who knew her well. That self-styled Dark Lord didn't know about me at the time, and it was unlikely anyone at Hogwarts would know Leiko well enough to notice such small changes. She's been corrupted…or, rather, the Guardian has. It's become easier for that force to surface and take control. Leiko is dangerous. She's unstable and doesn't even realize that anything's wrong. My sister has always had a knack for seeing things in a third-party mind frame, even when looking at her inner self, but she's lost that neutral outlook.

"The only positive thing about all this is that she _is _still a human. I can handle her like that, but if she returns to gryffin form, I can't do a thing against her. She's larger than I am and, while she herself is not necessarily more powerful, she has more power to draw upon. I'm sure you all see the problems involved. I told you about how the Guardian operates, and I think you understand it well enough to realize what a threat its constant awakening can be to all of us. Now that you wizards know of the corruption, I'd like to know if anyone has a way of countering it and getting my sister back to normal. Well… normal as she gets."

The room was silent. So, Voldemort had done something to the black gryffin. Rave was right about this being a true danger to them all. From what they'd learned, the Guardian force would destroy anything in the way of its immediate goal. They couldn't afford to have that sort of danger looming up at awkward moments. Something had to be done, but no one knew what. After several minutes of thoughtful silence, Dumbledore spoke up.

"It would seem that while we know there's a problem, none of us is capable of dealing with it. I'm afraid our only choice is to keep Leiko under constant surveillance."

"She won't like that…"

"I'm aware of that fact, Ravindra. But having someone watch her is preferable to locking her in her rooms. I'm sure even she will see the reason in that."

"Then you'd best organize a list of who's to watch her when. I can keep an eye on her most times, but I can't be her shadow. I've got a life of my own, you know."

"Hrm…I think it would be best to have Hogwarts' staff watch her at the school. A teacher is not so obviously a guard. And it might be prudent to keep Harry Potter away from her. I worry that Voldemort might find a way to get Leiko to attack Harry, and we all know what a tragedy that would be. Now, if there is not further business I think we'd best attend to our own affairs."

The room emptied quickly as many of the wizards had had other plans for this night. As it was the turnout for this meeting had not been high. Ravindra knew the absent members would be informed, and that Dumbledore would see to recruiting Leiko's watchers. Knowing how viciously the black gryffin guarded her privacy, Rave couldn't help but think that the only person who'd be allowed to keep a constant eye on Leiko would be Snape.

Snape. Now that was another issue Rave had to keep in mind. Leiko had been uncharacteristically kind to the Potions Master since her attempt to kill him. To his credit, the man was taking this change in behavior rather well. He ignored Leiko's public overtures of benevolence, and in private…well, Rave had it on good authority that nothing in his behavior had changed from what it had been prior to the attack. Although, now that she thought about it, Rave suspected that Snape was more cautious than he had been around Leiko. That was all to the good as far as Ravindra was concerned.

It was several days before Leiko started looking over her shoulder in the hallways. Rave watched with an amused look as her sister started to show signs of paranoia.

"Something on your mind, sis?"

"It's probably just me, but I swear that creepy Filch is following us."

Rave snickered as Leiko's suspicious gaze turned to her.

"You know something. Spill it."

"Well…since that Snape incident they've been a bit worried. They decided to keep a watch on you, just in case you lost it again."

"I'm insulted, but I'd probably do the same in their shoes. Well, since it's unlikely they'll give up the watch, could you see that Mr. Filch is a bit less obvious? He's making me edgy."

"Sure…while I'm at it I'll convince the cat to let me shave it."

Leiko gave Rave an unamused glare as they walked in silence through a throng of students. Rave was thoughtful, and when she finally spoke Leiko was surprised at the subject.

"Do you want to see the quidditch match later this week?"

"The what?"

"Don't tell me you've been here this long and don't know what quidditch is! It's a game played on brooms by two teams. The kids try to get balls through hoops and such."

"Sounds _wonderful_."

"Don't be sarcastic. It's actually supposed to be pretty fun to watch. So, do want to go?"

"Rave, you will never, in a million years, get to attend a human sports event."

Ravindra just smiled and chuckled.

Leiko sighed as she took her seat between Snape and Rave. After a week of badgering, she had reluctantly allowed her sister to talk her into attending the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match. She knew very little of the sport, other than it was played on brooms and ended when someone caught a little gold ball. She hadn't allowed her true feelings to show, but deep inside Leiko was envious of the young wizards. She was used to having wings and taking flight whenever she wished, but now she was condemned to the ground. It was almost enough to make her growl.

"Hey, stop looking sour and enjoy the game. That Potter kid is playing. I figured if nothing else you'd be interested to see him fly about on a broom. You always were interested in watching the kits practice back home."

Leiko _did_ growl. Rave would remind her of that now. True, watching young gryffin kits learn to fly was great entertainment, but that didn't have much to do with teenage humans on brooms. Especially when the teenagers in question were trained athletes, and not awkward fledglings. Before she could think of a properly sarcastic retort, silence fell and the game began.

For a few moments, as Leiko watched the aerobatics of the players, she forgot her bitterness. But only for a moment. As the students continued to display their prowess the gryffin grew more sullen. This game only served to remind her of what she'd lost. In her true form she could have outflown every one of those children. She could have soared and dipped and spiraled through the clouds. But now she was stuck in a human body that had no 'magic' to fly a broom. Until she regained her old form, she was flightless and couldn't do a thing about it. It just wasn't fair that Potter could reach the clouds that she had once occupied.

That stab of envy led to a stab of pain as Leiko's vision blurred. The darting figure she'd been watching was lost in a haze of green as another electrifying wave hit her. Ravindra and Snape both noticed as Leiko gasped with the intensity of the mental attack. He was at it again, no doubt, but why did the Dark Lord have to choose _now_? Leiko realized that she was not strong enough to fend off this latest attack, so she did the only thing she could.

Ravindra and Snape watched in shock as Leiko screamed and lunged for the railing of their seating platform. She was clawing at her head in such a way that Rave had no doubts about what was happening. Snape was just as quick with his own conclusions. The two of them reached the grab Leiko's arms, but too late. The woman hurtled over the railing and fell as they watched. Her screams turned from human cries to the screeching of an eagle. As she fell, Leiko's body was surrounded by a familiar purple mist.

By this time all eyes were upon the falling figure of the screaming woman. Even several of the quidditch players had paused in their game to stare at what was certainly going to be Leiko's death. After what seemed an eternity Leiko hit the ground. Several people screamed in horror and at least one Hufflepuff student fainted.

Before even the referee could react, an explosion of purple light erupted from where Leiko had fallen. The sphere of electric mist faded slowly, revealing a sight that sent chills down the spines of those who understood the implications.

Leiko stood, in all her gryphonic glory, where the human had died. The fangs lining her open beak gleamed, the long purple tongue twisted, and the red eyes glowed with a murderous rage. Snape was frozen with shock. He was one of the few that knew what Leiko really looked like, but even he had no idea that she could be so feral. The gryffin he'd met in the woods had been very civilized, but this creature that now stood on the quidditch pitch was the embodiment of animal bloodlust.

With a scream that ripped through the very souls of those nearest, the huge beast lunged into the air and flew straight towards Potter. Ravindra cried out as her sister hurtled towards the boy. She forced herself to concentrate as she jumped out of the stand. Instead of falling as Leiko had, however, Rave transformed into her gryffin form and managed to turn the fall into a speeding swoop. The red gryffin was airborne, and her only goal was to keep Leiko from doing something she'd regret.

Not a single spectator moved as the quidditch players and gryffins flew above them. It was as if a spell kept the audience in motionless silence. All they could do was watch as the death of Harry Potter unfolded before their eyes.

Leiko was chasing the Gryffindor Seeker by the time Rave caught up to them. Harry was doing a good job at avoiding the black one's talons, but it was obvious that only his smaller size and greater agility was keeping him alive. Rave had to find a way to stop her sister without hurting her.

Harry went into a downward spiral as Leiko's deadly beak snapped at him. The broom lost a few bristles, but the boy remained unharmed. Rave knew full well that she was too small to win in a fight against her larger sibling, but she _was_ large enough for some aerial sabotage. As Leiko plunged after the boy, Rave closed her wings against her body and plummeted like a stone. Harry pulled up sharply as he neared the ground, and Leiko swerved in an attempt to follow. Rave spread her wings just enough to guide her fall and crashed into her sister.

The pile of red and black feathers hit the ground with a thud, but the enraged predator quickly untangled herself from the smaller gryffin. The Guardian was in full control now, and hungering for carnage. From the look in Leiko's eyes Rave knew that she'd made a mistake. There was no way she could beat Leiko, especially a Guardian-controlled Leiko, in a physical battle. Ravindra was equal to her sister in skill, but the Guardian and sheer size took any advantage Rave's slightly superior agility would have granted.

"Hey, you stupid gryffin! What's wrong? Too fat to fly?"

Rave watched, stunned, as Draco Malfoy hovered overhead and taunted Leiko. It the single most suicidal action the red gryffin had witnessed. All Draco was accomplishing was making the Guardian even angrier. The black creature hissed, shrieked, and took flight before Rave even noticed she'd moved. Draco had the sense to look scared at that point, but he didn't attempt to evade his attacker.

As Ravindra took to the air she noticed Leiko jerk to one side as a ball hit her squarely on the head. Another shortly followed, hitting her right wing and doing some damage. Rave caught sight of the Beaters of both teams hitting those balls towards Leiko, who was now crashing once more into the grass. Rave took advantage of Leiko's stunned state to cast a small binding spell. When the black gryffin tried to rise, she found herself unable to do more than lift her head slightly. Rave approached, cautiously, to see if the Guardian's rage could be quelled.

"Leiko? Can you hear me?"

There was no response. The black gryffin just glared at Rave, looking very annoyed and ready to bite if the red one got too close. Draco landed and stood proudly near the fallen beast. He wasn't paying attention to the large beak, or to the sudden movement of black feathers. Rave lost her concentration as Leiko's fangs sank into the young Malfoy's arm. The blond boy screamed in terror as Ravindra wrapped her talons around her sister's beak, trying to pry it open. The binding spell was now broken and the Guardian was quick to realize it. The beak released its human prey and turned on the red one who dared to attack it.

Ravindra managed to avoid the powerful slashing talons and snapping beak, but she did lose a few feathers. The quidditch players were quick thinkers and soon bludgers once again started flying at the black gryffin. The balls surprised Leiko just long enough for Rave to get under her. From there, the red gryffin sank her clawed toes into the larger creature's flesh. Leiko screamed, but Rave had to concentrate. There was only one possible way this fight could be won, but it was dangerous. Rave had never attempted such a move before, and the outcome was uncertain for both herself and her sister.

A golden glow surrounded the two gryffins. Even Draco paused in his screaming long enough to watch them. The glow grew blindingly bright as the larger struggled to get free of the smaller beast. The animal screams turned to human shouts, and those shouts turned from angry cursing to cries of pain. As the light faded, the wizards of the audience regained control of themselves. A roar of confused shouting echoed through the quidditch pitch as the Hogwarts teachers rushed to the place where the gryffin's fought.

All were amazed to find two women laying on the ground, unconscious. One was obviously Ravindra, but the other was only somewhat familiar. It had to be Leiko. The face looked like Leiko, and the hair was still long, but the complexion of the skin was a shade darker, the hair black, fading to brown, then gray, then blue at the tips. She was not nude, but wore an odd skin-tight outfit of black leather that faded to blood red at the legs. Yes, this had to be Leiko, but a Leiko that more closely resembled her gryphonic self.

Snape was perhaps the most stunned at the change in the woman he'd come to appreciate. He helped Madam Pomfrey get the two women, and the wounded Draco, to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed behind to calm the shocked students and spectators. Harry landed and was joined by Ron and Hermione as he headed for the hospital wing. His thoughts were spinning and the vision of Leiko the gryffin with those murderous red eyes kept flashing in his mind. A look at the faces of his friends told him that they were sharing the same thought. Leiko really _had_ meant what she said about those eyes, and how they should attack her before she got close enough to hurt them. And he had frozen. He hadn't been able to take that advice to heart, and it had been Rave who'd saved him by fighting her own sister. That final flash of gold had seemed to take a lot out of the gryffins. Harry hoped that Leiko and Rave, and even Malfoy, would be alright.


	26. Declarations and Transformations

Author's Note: This is a very long section, and the last. Yes, my tale reaches its conclusion. I'd like to thank all who have been faithfully reading my little story, and encourage the leaving of comments/reviews. It's been a long journey, but at last the tale is complete.

Admissions: HP chars belong to J. K. Rowling, Leiko to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

Section 26: Declarations and Transformations

The next few days passed slowly for the students of Hogwarts. The teachers seemed to be distracted as they taught their classes. All except Snape, who was giving out detentions to everyone, including his own Slytherins. Harry ended up with so much extra Potions work that Hermione actually let him copy some of her papers.

"I heard a rumor that Rave was awake. Want to sneak in to see her later?"

Two pairs of tired eyes turned to look at Ron, who sounded unusually subdued. They'd heard nothing but rumors since the day of the attack. Most were obviously untrue, but several had sounded plausible and the trio had investigated. They'd become experts in sneaking into the Hospital Wing, though the rumors never proved valid.

"I don't have time to sneak in there just to find them unconscious again. Harry, Ron, I think the best way to find out when the gryffins wake up is to watch Professor Snape. He'd surely know if Leiko awakened, and after the way he's been lately I don't think he'd waste too much time before going to visit her."

"Hermione, I think you're right."

"Then let's get back to this paper on medicinal potions. It's due tomorrow."

Several hours later and the trio had finished their essays and were just stepping into the Great Hall for the evening meal. They were a little early, so there were plenty of empty seats to choose from. But before the students had even walked up to the Gryffindor table, they heard loud voices from the hallway.

"She's not a threat! She's as much a victim as the Potter brat…"

"Do calm down, Severus. The Headmaster is meeting the Ministry officials and he knows as well as you that it wasn't intentional. I'm sure they'll change their minds after learning all the facts."

"They already know all the facts. It doesn't seem to have swayed them, and I am not going to stand idly by as they ruin her life!"

Professor McGonagall stepped through the Great Hall doors as the trio hastily took their seats. They exchanged looks, all wondering just what that overheard argument was about. As their Head of House passed by, Hermione decided to find out.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Um…we couldn't help but overhear you and Professor Snape. Who were you talking about?"

"I'd rather not discuss that at this time. Professor Snape was somewhat…upset, and nothing has been decided yet. I'm sure the Headmaster will make an announcement once things are settled."

The Gryffindor Head of House walked quickly to her seat at the head table, leaving the trio to figure things out for themselves. But, given Snape's unusual behavior, they had a pretty good idea who the 'she' was. Three heads leaned in close to avoid anyone overhearing their whispered conversation.

"It has to be Leiko."

"That's what I was thinking."

"What will happen if the Ministry decides she's dangerous? I mean, she's huge! And that's twice now she's attacked people in the school."

"True, Ron, but she was under Voldemort's control. They can't just lock her up because that snake found a way to manipulate her."

"Can't they? Harry, she attacked Snape, and she attacked you…"

"And Malfoy, but I can't blame her for that one."

"Quiet Ron."

"We all remember what they were going to do with Buckbeak. Leiko _is_, basically, a gryffin. A very large, very dangerous gryffin who has already attacked people. Even though she's in a human form, she's still a threat. The Ministry of Magic will be under a lot of pressure to do away with her once the world finds out that she attacked the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I don't believe it. Leiko isn't just some dumb animal, she's intelligent…"

"And that's precisely why the Ministry will want her locked up somewhere, if not worse."

The three sat in silence as the table around them filled with students. When the meal started, they noticed that neither Professors Snape nor Dumbledore were at the head table. Considering what they'd overheard, they were not surprised. The meal was almost finished when Harry leaned over to speak to his friends.

"We're going to see Leiko and Rave tonight. Be ready."

Sure enough, at the stroke of midnight the three Gryffindors were hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak and heading for the Hospital Wing. They managed to sneak in without running into any of Hogwarts' usual night prowlers. The trio approached Leiko's bed and stopped. Something was moving in the darkness. A pair of red eyes turned towards them, sending a jolt of fear through all three students.

"You're out late. Let me guess…you want to talk to Leiko."

The Gryffindors sighed with relief. It was just Ravindra. They'd forgotten that, when in humanoid form, Rave's eyes were red. Removing the cloak, the three stepped closer.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet, Harry, but I think she'll awaken soon. Now why did you three come down here? Surely you know that the whole school would be buzzing if Leiko woke."

"Well…we heard something at dinner and we just wanted to see if Leiko knew about it or not. If she were awake, that is."

"What did you hear? I've been cooped up in here and haven't been able to talk to anyone. I assume it has to do with Leiko, and isn't pleasant news."

"You could say that…"

"To be honest, we're not sure what the whole of it is, but we overheard Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall arguing. Snape said that Leiko was a victim, not a threat, and then McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore was meeting with someone from the Ministry of Magic."

"I think they're going to try and lock Leiko up, like she was a murderer or something."

The following silence was so thick that Harry and his friends could hardly breathe. Rave seemed to be considering what they'd said. At last the woman spoke.

"I hadn't heard this. If that Ministry of yours is going to hold Leiko responsible for her actions against you, Harry, then I must defend her. I owe her…"

"We'll help."

"Thanks, kids, but this is probably going to devolve into a battle situation. How 'bout we wait and see what comes of that meeting between the Headmaster and the Ministry people? If it turns out for the worse…well, I can still turn the two of us back into gryffins. We could fly away before they had time to catch us. Now get back to your beds before you're noticed missing."

The students obeyed Ravindra's orders, but they slept restlessly. The morning dawned and breakfast found three anxious Gryffindors watching a head table that was occupied by several gloomy professors. Snape was not present, and Dumbledore walked in late looking unusually subdued. The Headmaster took his place at the head table and, clearing his throat, addressed the student body.

"Your attention, please…thank you. I do not need to remind everyone of the unfortunate event that occurred at the last Quidditch match. What you do not know is that the Ministry of Magic has decided that the gryffin Leiko is too dangerous to remain free…"

At this the whole room erupted into startled exclamations. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had known that the Ministry would most likely reach that decision, but it still struck them like a blow to the face when they heard the words from Dumbledore's mouth.

"Quiet please…quiet. Now I realize that many of you are upset. An appeal has been put forth and, because many of the Hogwarts' staff have agreed to speak for Leiko, today's classes have been canceled."

Dumbledore sat down as the room again erupted in sound. Amidst the confused murmuring Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks. They _had_ to see Rave. Without waiting for breakfast to finish, the three bolted for the door.

"There's nothing I can do, kids."

Three heads turned towards a shadow in the corner of the hallway. Ravindra stepped forward, a look of failure on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"That Ministry official had a spell cast on me. I can't come within arms' reach of Leiko. If I do something unpleasant will happen. Don't ask what, either. It doesn't matter."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because, Hermione, I have to touch Leiko to turn her back. If I can't touch her, then she stays human. The last thing the Ministry of Magic wants now is for Leiko to take her true form. As it is they're considering putting some kind of restrictions on _me_. Only the fact I tried to fight her off has kept them from locking me away."

"That's awful! Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"There has to be a way remove the spell."

"Where's Leiko now?"

"Quite, kids. Hermione, if you can find a way to get around the spell I'll be more than willing to try it. Any tampering and alarms will sound. The Ministry will know. And Leiko's still in the Hospital Wing, Harry. She's been awake for a while, but I advised her to 'play dead' until I figure something out."

The sound of footsteps caused the four to hide in the dark shadows of the hallway. They weren't breaking any rules, but they still had no wish to be seen. Professors Snape and Dumbledore came into view and they were obviously arguing. Harry and his friends had to strain their ears to hear what was said, but Ravindra heard it all.

"You must come to the hearing, Severus. I think you know Leiko better than anyone else here."

"And do you think they'll take _my_ word that she's harmless? If I speak for her they'll just assume the worst. And there's my position to think about as well. The Death Eaters have been ordered to capture or kill her. Having Leiko locked in a cell makes that much easier to accomplish. If I do anything that could result in her freedom, I'll be branded a traitor and you will have to find a new Potions Master. I'm not sure my feelings for that gryffin extend to the point where I'd risk my own neck for her."

"Severus…"

"I'm not going. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've some essays to grade."

Snape stomped off down the hall, leaving the Headmaster looking very disappointed. Rave motioned for the students to stay hidden and stepped out of her hiding place.

"Headmaster…"

"Ravindra! You are a master at hiding, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about Snape, Headmaster. Fear makes him like that."

"I know. He's afraid for his own life, and also afraid for Leiko."

"I think…that he's more afraid of his own feelings. Somehow he doesn't strike me as the sort to get involved with someone on a whim. He cares. More than he'll admit even to himself. And I think the same can be said of my sister, but don't tell her those words came out of _my_ mouth."

The Headmaster chuckled and smiled softly. Ravindra nodded, returned the smile, and watched as the wizard headed back towards to Great Hall. The three Gryffindors came out of hiding. Harry and Ron looked worried, but Hermione had that particular look on her face that meant she'd been thinking hard.

"Rave…you said that you couldn't come within arms' length of Leiko, right?"

"…yes…"

"And you have to be in physical contact with someone to make them change form when you do, correct?"

"Where is this leading, Hermione?"

"Well, could you transform two people at once? For instance, you hold someone's hand, and they hold someone else's. Would that work?"

"I don't…Hermione, you're a genius! Yes! It would drain me for a while, but it's possible. And I could probably manage it so that the two I transformed wouldn't pass out."

Rave picked up the young witch and spun about with her, laughing with joy. Harry and Ron didn't quite grasp what Hermione had suggested, and their confused looks demanded explanation. Finally Rave put Hermione down and turned to the boys with a smile.

"I'm surprised at you two, not getting her plan. What Hermione means is for me to hold hands with someone, and have that someone hold onto Leiko. I can then transform all three of us. And it's not tampering with the spell, so the Ministry would never know!"

Two pairs of eyes lit up, and the boys rushed in to hug Hermione and congratulate her on such quick thinking.

"It's brilliant!"

"We can save Leiko!"

"Let's go now, while most of the staff is away at the hearing."

"Hold it, kids. You're forgetting something very important."

Three blank faces turned towards the red gryffin.

"Our 'someone' to link Leiko and myself? We need a volunteer."

"What about me? I'll do it."

"You're too small, Harry. Sorry, but I'm going to need an adult for this. Preferably someone who's open to my magical energies. Some of your lot tend to have a natural resilience to me. Dumbledore is one. Tried to make him go to sleep once when I first got here, and he didn't even notice my spellcasting."

"But all the teachers who'd help are gone to the hearing. And the ones who are still here probably wouldn't help without Dumbledore's permission."

"There is one teacher still here who would do it."

"Yes, Ron? Which teacher would that be?"

Ron gulped. Everyone was looking at him, and he knew that they wouldn't like his suggestion. He was amazed himself that he'd thought of the person.

"Snape."

"Hell no!"

The students jumped. They knew Rave didn't particularly like the Potions Master. Who blame her? But this was the life of her sister they were talking about. Surely she'd put aside such feelings if it meant Leiko could escape. The trio just stared at Ravindra, their expressions making their feelings clear. Harry spoke up when Rave didn't change her mind.

"Well, he's the best choice. I don't like him any more than you do, but you said you need an adult whom your magic works on. Your magic works on him. He's an adult. And he won't care if Dumbledore gives permission or not, he'll just do it. You said yourself that he cares more about Leiko than he'd ever admit."

Rave sighed. The kid had a point. And if Harry, who she knew had good reason to avoid the Potions Master, was willing to give it a try then so should she.

"Alright. Let's go find tall, dark, and bitchy."

Harry paused. That phrase brought back a memory from when he'd been in the Infirmary with Leiko. He remembered hearing Rave and Leiko talking about whether or not to tell Snape something.

"Uh…Rave?"

"Keep up with the group, Harry. You can talk and walk at the same time. What is it?"

"I remember once you were talking to Leiko in the Infirmary. You said you didn't like to see your sister keeping things from Snape. What 'things' did you mean?"

Ravindra gave the boy a startled glance. She'd thought him sleeping at the time, but perhaps he was just a good actor. Still, his question was valid. But did he need to know? Strictly speaking it was something between Leiko and Snape, and no other. But what if it came into play? The last thing Rave needed was for something to interfere with their plan.

"I can't give details. It's something you should never have heard me say, but the damage is done and you deserve an answer. Leiko is a creature of Darkness, as I am a creature of Light. Like calls to like, they say, and that Potions Professor of yours has a very dark soul. There's a connection between them that is beyond magic. Snape is not aware of it, and never will be unless Leiko chooses to make things…well…let's just say that things are up to Leiko."

"Will it affect the transformation process?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't see how. Although…it just might make things a bit easier."

Rave was silent for the rest of their search. It took longer than expected to get to the dungeons. At last they reached Snape's classroom. The Gryffindors stayed outside, leaving Rave to face the serpent in his lair. The woman pushed the door open and stepped inside after only a moment's hesitation.

"What to do you want?"

Snape was standing at his desk with a pile of parchment in hand. He was giving Ravindra a look that would have paralyzed his students with fear. But Rave wasn't a student.

"There's a plan to save Leiko, but we need you for it."

"I thought you gryffins were capable of taking care of yourselves. What happened, did the Ministry clip your wings?"

"Shut it, Sulky. I don't like you either but this is Leiko's freedom we're talking about. They put a spell on me so I can't touch her. But I can touch _you_. I need you if I'm to transform us back into gryffins. We can get away easily enough once that's done, but as humanoids we're helpless."

"I'd hardly call you helpless."

Rave gave a gryffin glare, which was effective even though she wasn't in her gryffin form. Snape kept his face blank but decided that it was in his best interest to help the red gryffin. After all, he did want Leiko out of the Ministry's reach.

"What, exactly, are you doing to do?"

"Turn you into a gryffin."

"What!"

"I hold your hand, you hold Leiko's, and I can turn you both into gryffins. Don't freak over it…I can turn you back afterwards."

"And how long will this take?"

"Just a few moments to transform us."

"Then let's get it over with. That hearing at the Ministry won't last all day. There'll be no getting near Leiko once they reach their decision."

Though Snape sneered at the three Gryffindors, he made no further comments until they entered the Hospital Wing. Leiko appeared to be unconscious until she heard Rave's whispered greeting. Then the woman sat up and chuckled.

"What's so funny, sis?"

"Come on…seeing you, Snape, and that Gryffindor trio doing anything together is downright hilarious. How did you ever manage to behave yourselves?"

"I see nothing amusing about the situation. We're here to get you away from the Ministry."

"What did you do with the guard they put outside the door?"

"I took care of him earlier, sis. He's sleeping in a corner."

"Can we get this over with?"

"In a hurry are we? Very well. Kids, get back against the door. If anyone comes keep them out until the transformation process is complete. Harry, I think you're best suited to guard duty. You have a lucky streak that a leprechaun would envy, from what I've heard. Snape, take Leiko's hand."

Rave grabbed Snape's hand as he grabbed Leiko's. She then closed her red eyes and concentrated hard. A golden glow surrounded the three and the Gryffindors forgot about watching the door. Watching the glowing figures warp into large, animalistic shapes was far too mesmerizing.

When the light faded Rave and Leiko were in their gryphonic forms, as expected, but nothing could have prepared the three for the sight of the third gryffin. Snape was nine feet tall and solid black with ebony eyes that seemed to burn through them. His avian half was that of a raven, and his rear seemed to be that of a powerful dog. The Potions Master seemed uncomfortable with his new form. Leiko, however, was looking at him with a predatory look.

"Don't even think about it, sis. There are children present."

"Aren't you supposed to be drained and unconscious?"

"Yes. But it seems the two of you work well together. Energy from within you both helped the process, so I'm not completely useless. I still won't be able to turn back for a while, but at least I'm lucid."

The sound of a throat being cleared drew the gryffins' attention to the door. Three very stunned looking Gryffindors stood there, obviously wondering what was to happen next.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um…how are you going to get out of here? Without being seen, I mean."

The golden eyes just blinked. Rave hadn't thought about that. She knew Harry had an invisibility cloak, but it wasn't large enough to cover three giant gryffins. Perhaps they should have snuck out of Hogwarts _before_ doing the transformation. So much for hindsight.

"We'll have to walk out and hope no one notices. Don't roll your eyes, Sulky. It's the only plan we've got."

"Let's go then. If what I overheard is true, the staff will be back from that hearing any minute. We both know Dumbledore's powerful enough to stop us. If there are Ministry officials with him, he'll have to act or get into more trouble than he needs. You kids should stay here. There's no reason for anyone to know you're involved."

"But you can't just walk out of here like that! You won't get two steps before a student sees you. Everyone's curious about Leiko and, what with classes being cancelled and all, there's bound to be someone lurking nearby."

Snape just growled. The students jumped at the sound. The Potions Master had been intimidating as a human, but as a gryffin he was positively terrifying. Leiko was larger and had horns and all, but somehow she just didn't have to menacing presence of Snape.

"Let's get out of here before comes in looking for Leiko. And the three of you are not to breath a word of this to anyone! Do I make myself clear?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded and took a step back. Snape's voice was very much like it had been, but with more growl. They had no doubt that he'd do something terrible to them if they ever spoke of his being turned into a gryffin.

"You know, Sulky, you make a good lupogryph."

"A what?"

"You kids don't know what a lupogryph is? What do you teach them at this school, Snape? Lupogryphs are like gryffins, but with canid rears. And what a rear."

Snape's beak snapped shut and he backed away from Ravindra, who had started chuckling. Leiko was purring as she stepped between her sister and the wizard.

"Now, now…no steeling your sister's toys, Rave."

"Featherbrain."

"Hey gryphs! We really do need to get going. The hall looks clear but someone could come by at any second."

The gryffins sighed and, tucking their wings in tight, followed the three students out into the hall. Leiko just did fit through the door. Her feathers were fluffed up and wouldn't smooth down. Being a very floofy creature, this caused her some difficulties with getting through narrow passages. She didn't want to break any feathers, after all, so she had to be careful.

They made it a whole corridor before they were spotted. A first-year Ravenclaw happened to turn the corner in front of them, and he promptly passed out from the shock. Hermione checked to make sure he'd not hurt himself when he fell, but after propping the boy up against the wall they continued. The next student to spot them was of stouter heart, for she was a fifth-year Gryffindor and, after a gasp of surprise, waved and smiled as they passed. Snape glared, of course, and the girl couldn't help but think how the black gryffin reminded her of the Potions Master.

"Stop glaring, or they'll figure it out for themselves, Sulky."

"Stop calling me 'Sulky', you oversized pigeon."

"Nice to see you two getting along."

The trio couldn't help but giggle at the three gryffins. Alone, Rave and Leiko would be serious in manner. But put them together and you had a never-ending comedy act. Add Snape-the-lupogryph to the mix and they'd be lucky to get out of Hogwarts without bursting into wild laughter.

The next turn dissolved their amusement, however, for standing in the hallway were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and two aurors. The students stopped cold and it was all the gryffins could do to keep from stepping on them. Snape, still not used to his new body, lost his balance and fell with a thud on the stone floor. All eyes turned to him and the aurors leaped into action before anyone could say anything.

Leiko reacted quickly to the threat the strange wizards posed. She opened her fang-lined beak and screamed. Every human within a half-mile radius heard that scream, and those closest fell to their knees in agony. The gryffin's scream was loud enough to cause severe pain to human ears. Leiko stopped screaming and pounced the aurors, imprisoning them under her great claws. Rave nudged Hermione and Ron to the wall and commanded them to stay put, but Harry ran to Leiko and took the wands from the imprisoned wizards.

Dumbldore was on the floor, knocked unconscious by the force of Leiko's scream. McGonagall stooped by the Headmaster as Hagrid advanced on the gryffins. Rave leaped between her sister and the half-giant. Leiko was furious and Ravindra had no wish to see anyone hurt.

"Now see 'ere…"

"Go help the Headmaster. We've no quarrel with you. I don't want anyone to get hurt but they will unless you do as I say. Now!"

Leiko tightened her claws around the two prisoners. They squirmed and cried out, but made no progress towards freeing themselves. Harry had taken up a defensive position in front of Leiko but he sincerely hoped that he'd not be forced to use magic against the Hogwarts staff, especially those he considered 'friend'.

But Hagrid saw the truth of Rave's statement and stepped back. He knew beasts well, and the body language of these three told more clearly than words that they'd attack if threatened. Luckily Dumbledore seemed to be coming to his senses. The Headmaster would deal with them. If anyone could calm the creatures, Dumbledore could. Hagrid and McGonagall helped the aging wizard to his feet.

"Leiko, Ravindra, you do not have to do things this way. The hearing went well and the Ministry has decided to give you a chance. You'll ruin that chance if you hurt those aurors. Please, think about your actions."

The sisters exchanged looks. Rave lowered her head to the aurors and Leiko loosened her claws. The two wizards stood up and stepped away from their large captor.

"Why did you attack? I'm assuming you were informed of our species and abilities. Dumbledore had to have told you we are not a threat."

"The Headmaster did say you two were nice enough…eh…ladies. And we've been told what you look like as humans and gryffins. But we didn't expect that."

The man pointed towards Snape, who had tried to keep hidden behind Leiko for fear of being recognized. The black lupogryph hissed and glared.

"We saw that one come in fast and just reacted. We weren't told about a third gryffin."

"Well…no point making a further mess of things. We'd hoped to be gone by now but it seems Fate is against us. Harry, put the wand away. You're brave for standing by us, but you really shouldn't have."

Ravindra walked over to the Headmaster and sniffed. He didn't smell of fear; just a little apprehension. Good. He'd be fine once the ringing in his ears stopped. Rave's own ears were ringing from Leiko's battle cry, and she had no doubts that every human in the hallway was suffering the same.

"Who is that black fellow? Another relative?"

The three Gryffindors smothered their laughter as the gryffins chuckled. Snape just growled and tried to look as small as possible. He had no intention of being the subject of school gossip.

"No, not a relative. And I can't tell you his name, but you could guess if you think about it."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with humor as he caught on. McGonagall took a little longer, but a slight smile played on her lips before too long. Hagrid and the aurors just looked lost.

"So you decided to help after all, Severus. I knew you'd find some way to 'rescue' Leiko."

"That's Professor Snape!"

Three voices cried out in unison, followed by shocked gasps. The gryffins realized that they'd attracted a crowd. Students from all the Houses, and several professors, had come into the hall to see what all the excitement was about. Snape had no choice but to admit it was him. Dumbledore had made sure that everyone knew, anyway. If he was stuck as a lupogryph in front half the school, then at least he could have some dignity.

He stood and stretched, trying to look calm and failing. His feathers just wouldn't stay smoothed down. He grumbled in frustration and glared at everyone, including Leiko who had started to chuckle softly.

"I don't see what's so funny about this situation…"

"You are, Sulky!"

Snape squawked as Ravindra smacked his rear with her wing. He didn't know whether to first die of embarrassment or kill the offending gryffin. Leiko intervened before any blood could be shed.

"That's enough you two. Honestly, you'd think you were a pair of hatchlings the way you two carry on."

"I am not a hatchling. And I do not 'carry on'. Your sister is the one being difficult."

Leiko pushed her larger self against Snape, who was forced to step sideways. She opened her beak in a gryffin grin and purred. The black lupogryph glared, though with less intensity. Leiko leaned over and bit him on the back of his feathered neck. Snape shuddered and let out an odd half-yelp, half-purr sound. The students couldn't help but chuckle, and even the professors were fighting back smiles. Never before had they seen someone dominate the Potions Master. The fact that that someone was a female nearly twice his size only made the situation more humorous.

"I think that it is now time for everyone to clear the hallway. All students are to meet in the Great Hall in one hour. Professors, there will be a staff meeting in thirty minutes. The gryffins, and the three Gryffindors, will come with me."

"You heard the Headmaster. Get a move on."

Students and staff slowly dissipated as Dumbledore lead the gryffins and their accomplices out of the castle. The aurors, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall followed as they took the path to Hagrid's hut. Once there the Headmaster transfigured a log into a chair and took a seat. McGonagall did the same, and Hagrid, the aurors, and the three Gryffindors sat on the grass. The gryffins positioned themselves nearby, with Rave and Snape laying on either side of Leiko, who kept eyeing the Potions Professor in a way that made everyone uncomfortable, especially Snape.

They were just about to start talking when Harry noticed a figure lurking behind a bush. Ravindra chirped as Hagrid dragged Draco Malfoy out of his hiding place. The Slytherin's arm was bandaged and hanging in a sling, and he seemed to be quite wary of the gryffins. Considering Leiko had been the cause of that injured arm it wasn't surprising to the others. Hagrid sat the boy down beside him when Dumbledore told him to let Draco stay. After all, Draco _was_ one of Leiko's victims. He had as much right to be there as any of them.

"We are here to discuss Leiko's status as a free beast. I beg your pardon, lady, but by our laws you are classified as a magical creature, not a person. As you can see, gentlemen, she is not a bloodthirsty killing machine. She is intelligent and reasonable, and has done a wonderful job educating our students in the absence of our usual Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"We've also seen that she can be a deadly threat when she wants. I'm not completely convinced that she's safe to leave loose."

Leiko made a deep rumbling sound in her throat, but Rave smacked her with a wing before it could become a full growl. The aurors did not look comforted. Malfoy chose that moment to speak up, surprising everyone with his words.

"Let her go. We're all safer with the beast free and somewhere away from here."

"Draco dear…are you the same boy who killed me not too long ago?"

"I think he means it, sis. Maybe his father talked some sense into his head."

Everyone turned to Rave with questioning looks. Leiko tilted her head and asked what the three Gryffindors would not.

"What did you do to Lucius?"

"Just a little…training. He needed to learn gryffin etiquette."

Rave suddenly looked very smug and Leiko got the feeling she'd done more than just teach the blond wizard manners. But she didn't want to know any more about that than Rave wanted to know what she did with Snape.

"Gryffins…"

Snape snorted and shook his head in disgust. Leiko, who had not yet abandoned her previous mindset, started nibbling one of his eartufts. The Potions Master sighed and lowered his head in defeat. There was no putting off the much larger female. Hagrid made a comment about gryffin courting practices which caused everyone but the gryffins to burst into smothered laughter.

"Next thing you know he'll be wanting to watch, and asking for an egg so he'll have his own pet gryffin."

If a bird could look horrified Snape certainly did. And Leiko actually stopped in mid-nibble to hiss at her sister. Rave only chuckled and tried to look innocent. The humans hid their faces in their hands; either in horror or to hide snickering no one was quite sure. Hagrid obviously thought it was a good idea until Dumbledore quietly told him otherwise.

"Getting back to the point of this little meeting, you say Leiko was manipulated into unleashing an unstable power by the Dark Lord. It has been stated that she had no control over her actions at these times and that she's otherwise safe to be around. Is this right?"

The auror turned to Leiko, who chirped an affirmative, and continued.

"After what I've seen today I can't agree that she's 'safe' to be around, but she's also not 'just' an animal. It's my opinion that she's no more a danger than other wizards who have been controlled by the Dark Lord. I think we can close this issue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to file my report and convince my colleagues that I'm not mental."

The second auror nodded his agreement and the two men stood to leave. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall rose as well and escorted the aurors back to Dumbledore's office. Hagrid said something about looking after Fluffy and shooed the students towards the castle before heading into the Forbidden Forest.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want a word with you."

Draco, who was unaware that his Head of House had been turned into a lupogryph, jumped at the sound of Snape's voice. He turned as the Potions Master stood up. Leiko and Rave stayed seated and pretended not to pay attention, though they each had an eartuft pointed towards the Slytherins.

"Is there some ulterior motive behind your wanting the gryffin free?"

The boy swallowed, not sure how to react to this new Snape. Draco finally decided that honesty was best, given the current condition of his teacher.

"I'd rather see her free and far from here than locked up and thinking about revenge. I don't want to risk her attacking me again. Magic won't work on my arm and that's enough to make sure I never taunt one of her kind again."

The burning black eyes of the lupogryph held Malfoy motionless. At last the Professor lowered his gaze and sent the boy on his way. Leiko stood and rubbed against him, purring.

"Making sure he wasn't ordered?"

"Seeing who he was ordered by."

"And?"

"I think his father had something to do with this. Whatever Rave did to him, it probably saved you from being put into a cage. The Malfoys are a powerful family."

"So I'd noticed."

"As the case against Leiko has been dropped, and that proximity spell broke when we transformed, would you two like to be humans?"

Two pairs of eyes looked to Ravindra with surprise.

"I thought you'd be too weak for that for at least a day."

"Like I said before, you two work well together. Most of the strain goes to you, and you're both powerful enough to handle it well. I might have to sleep for a few hours afterwards, but I can change you now if you'd like. Might be easier to find a dark corner to hide in."

Rave grinned as the other two gave her blank looks. Still, being human had its perks and Leiko agreed to it readily enough. And Snape was all too happy to go back to his own human self. The lupogryph body just wasn't something he wanted to be stuck in for long. Leiko was part of that need to be human again. Snape didn't know what to do with an amorous female who was also nearly twice his size. He'd gotten used to Leiko's biting, but the brute domination was something he could do without.

"We'd better return to the infirmary. I'm going to be worn out after this, and I think Sulky dropped his wand in there when we transformed before. Wants don't convert to flesh, you know."

Snape agreed reluctantly and only because he didn't want to be seen carrying Leiko's sister all over the castle. Being a gryffin was less embarrassing than that. The three entered the entrance hall just as the last of the students was heading into the Great Hall. Remembering the meeting Dumbledore had spoken of, the three decided to poke their beaks into the room and listen to what the Headmaster had to say. Snape wasn't happy at having to appear in front of the whole school, but Leiko didn't give him a choice in the matter.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, minus Hagrid, filed in and took their seats at he head table. The Headmaster stood to address the students after a brief exchange with McGonagall, who kept glancing at the three large gryffins sitting at the opposite end of the room. The students quieted down immediately when Dumbledore started speaking.

"You heard the announcement earlier concerning the gryffin Leiko. After much deliberation it has been decided that she is innocent…"

The Headmaster couldn't say more for the whole room erupted into joyful cheers. Every pair of eyes turned to the three gryffins and Leiko especially. The black gryffin took that moment to pounce Snape, who squeaked in surprise and tumbled over. The students burst into laughter and clapping while the Potions Master seethed. Leiko pinned him down and chirped. Rave, looking all too innocent, reached over with one of her forelimbs and touched her sister on the shoulder. The hall went into awed silence as the three gryffins glowed with golden light. When the light faded the students burst into laughter while the professors gained looks of horror.

Rave was in human form and unconscious, laying flat on her face with a slight smile on her lips. Leiko was still pinning Snape down on the floor, but they were both frozen with shock. Ravindra had turned them human, but something had gone wrong. Neither of them wore a stitch of clothing. There were a few black feathers on the floor near them but both Leiko and Snape were completely naked.

Professor McGonagall quickly transfigured a napkin into a large blanket and covered the two. She knelt down beside them with one of the strangest looks on her face that Leiko had ever seen.

"Please tell me Ravindra didn't know this would happen."

Snape just groaned and tried to hide under the blanket. Leiko glared at her sleeping sister and met the other woman's gaze.

"She knew exactly what she was doing. I knew she was too weak, but she insisted she could do it. Please inform Dumbledore that this was a deliberate practical joke and that Rave will pay for it."

"I'm pleased to see that one of you has some sense in your head. Doing something like this in front of so many children…"

As Professor Snape refused to move from his hiding space beneath Leiko and the blanket, Dumbledore ordered the students out of the Great Hall. He also sent all the staff save Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to see that the students returned to their Houses. After checking Rave's vital signs Madame Pomfrey had the woman moved to the Infirmary to recover. McGonagall followed to make sure no one had decided to lurk nearby in the hope of getting another glimpse of Leiko. She hated to think of what the older male students would be saying about the black gryffin after such a display. Perhaps it was best not to think about it.

"I don't suppose you have your wand, Severus?"

"No."

"I don't think he's going to come out from under here until everyone is gone. Though personally I don't mind being in such a position."

Dumbledore fought the urge to chuckle and decided to leave the two alone. Snape could be difficult, and this was apparently one of those times.

"Just don't do anything…inappropriate. I'll see that no students are in the hall."

The Headmaster left before he broke into a laughing fit. Leiko was grateful that he did, for Snape was in no mood to 'play' and all she wanted to do was get the man into a more private setting.

"They've gone, now let go of me so I can get up. This blanket is large enough for the two of us to hide in. Now do you want to go to your room mine?"

Several hours latter a fully-clothed Leiko and Snape emerged from the black gryffin's chamber. Leiko wanted to see her sister and Snape had agreed to come along. Leiko was plotting revenge, and Snape didn't want to miss the confrontation.

On the way to the Hospital Wing Leiko felt an invisible hand on her arm. She told Snape to go on ahead, that she'd catch up in a moment. The man decided not to question her and was soon out of earshot.

"Alright, kid. Reveal yourself before I call him back."

Harry Potter appeared from under his invisibility cloak. He looked somewhat nervous and couldn't seem to meet Leiko's gaze.

"I was just wondering…you know, if you were alright…"

Leiko was quick to read the boy's real meaning. She smiled.

"You like me, don' you?"

Green eyes widened behind the glasses, then Harry saw the smile. He blushed and began to speak, but Leiko cut him off.

"Kid, compared to you I'm ancient. Even this human form is roughly two decades older than you. Well, decade and a half maybe. But the point is I'm too old to be of interest to one so young. Stick with the girls your own age. And don't give me that look. Every boy develops a crush on an older person at some point in his life. It's perfectly natural and usually harmless. Now go find those friends of yours and get into some mischief."

Harry, still blushing, gave Leiko a weak smile before doing just what she said. He found Ron and Hermione and proceeded to 'get into some mischief' as the gryffin had advised.

Leiko continued on to the Hospital Wing, where she found Snape standing a few feet from Rave's been. It seemed that the red gryffin had yet to regain consciousness. Leiko stood and watched her sister for a moment, then stared at Snape. The Potions Master realized he was being watched and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering how sexy you looked as a lupogryph."

Leiko's face gained a predatory look that Snape knew all too well.

"You wouldn't."

"I most certainly would."

Leiko shoved Snape down onto one of the empty hospital beds and started nibbling at his neck. He tried to get up but she managed to hold him. It took several minutes of teasing before the Potions Master began to relax. Just when it looked like Leiko was getting results Snape suddenly fell back onto the bed, asleep. Seeing the tell-tale shimmer of gold, the enraged female turned away from her unconscious mate and screamed at the fleeing figure that she'd thought unconscious.

"Rave! I'll rip that beak off your face when I catch you! Do you hear me? You are one dead gryffin!"


End file.
